The Demon's Heir
by NadyaVamp
Summary: Maya has the gift to see the future by visions that comes from her dreams, a heritage from her father's blood, but she doesn't know who she really is. A secret kept from her since the beginning. But when she sees herself in the grip of the man that triggered the End War, she realizes that dreams can come true whether you like it or not. Rated T, but will probably be M
1. Chapter 1

Waking up in somewhere you don't know is one of the most terrifying thing that exists. Even for me. I could feel the fear coming from inside and going out as hyperventilating breaths. The fear grew higher when I realized that I was handcuffed by tight chains in the ground, hands behind my back so I would not be able to move. Besides the darkness of the place, an inferno heat was making me feel tired and confused. Not to say powerless. I would make sure my men never know about that feeling or I would completely lose my authority over them. Not to mention the headache… It looked like I had the worse hangover ever, slept for over twelve hours and still was bad… A pill would be nice…

I couldn't say how many hours had passed until I hear something. Didn't know what, but I tried to call its attention. Screaming, of course. What else could I do?

Nothing happened and more hours passed by. If I could only reach out my phone… My men would come in a heartbeat and take me out of that place, but it'd be useless. I realized, by the echoes of my screams, that I was in a kind of a basement or something and nothing would have signal over there.

Suddenly I heard metallic steps coming closer to me, and a vain hope that I would get out of there came. Yes, vain, because they stood still beside me and did nothing. Saying that I have a good hearing, almost scared me to not hear their breaths or heartbeats, but that thought was replaced by fear once again when I heard a male and strong voice. Trying to concentrate my mind, I focused to hear his steps: heavy. He was a big man and nothing would come of me trying to fight him even if I had a chance.

"Enjoying your stay?" He asked. As no response came from me, he kept talking "Don't try to do this. I know you are scared."

"Where am I?" I hid the scare from my voice "Why am I here?" Tried my best to sound authoritarian.

"You are in a prison cell in Hell." He used a calm tone of voice that made me flinch a little, but before thinking a little while I could do nothing but laugh at the statement "What's the funny?"

"Hell? Really?" I laughed again.

"Can't you feel the putrid air around? The smell of sulfur?" By the way he was talking, I could notice that he was smiling.

"Ok, so I am in Hell" Irony that anyone could notice "Why?" Entering his 'game' was a strategy that I've learned through the years. Used to get so many information like that.

"Ah, little human. I think you slept for time enough to forget what happened." I noticed that he was circling around me "You have acknowledge, little one, and I am willing to have it."

"Acknowledge of what, man?" Strange talk.

"Of Heaven and Hell's fate." I felt his hands on my hair and a shiver came through my spine. "You've told it for other people, but unfortunately they are dead. The only one I got before the whole mass was over was you." He lowery laughed "What a misfortune, for you of course"

"Man, are you drugged? You're saying nonsense bullshit." I said as I tried to move, but the sound of the chains at my wrist made me stop "Do you know who I am? My men probably noticed I'm missing and won't take long until they find me and stop with this 'heaven and hell's fate' playing. So let me go before it is too late for you."

He laughed again and louder. "I know who you are. I know everything about you. But do you know who I am, human?" A brief silence followed by a sigh "Of course not. You're a mere human"

"So what the fuck do you want with me?"

"You already know what I want." He got really close to me and I could feel his breath on my face "And you will give it to me"

"I don't know what you want and you better let me go. If my men find me, it won't end well for you"

"See… I'm being patient, but if you don't cooperate, you'll be in a bad situation." He said, roughly pulling out the cuffs from my wrists and got me up "You didn't realize what is happening with you yet?" His grip in my arm was strong enough to hurt me as hell. A little more of strength and he'd break it. He was taking me somewhere and, as the sunrays hit me, my eyes started to burn. How long have I been there? We were in a place full covered in ashes and looked like a nuke had stroked the place.

"Whata…?"

"Earth is dead, human." Only when he started to speak I realized that we were flying. I wanted to look at him, but the way he was holding me didn't let me "Thanks for me, you're still alive, but the only one of your kind."

"Where are we?" A quick look around and all I could see were ashes "I don't remember deserts nearby where I live."

"Please, you're smarter than that." I heard him sighing.

"Ok, you can put me in the ground now and I'll go back to my home." I said, still don't knowing how we were flying. "It's a ridiculous joke and someone will be punished for this"

"You think that this is a joke, human?" His grip on my arms was stronger and I had to bite my lip to hide the pain. "You are alone in here. If you don't cooperate, I have many ways to break and heal you, giving you a never ending torture. You can decide if you will tell it for your own or if I'll have to introduce you to my ways."

I've already met this type of guys and I'll admit that almost a hundred per cent of them don't have the guts to do what they're saying they will. But this guy? I don't know how to explain. He was different in everything, and the way he was saying that… Coldly, calmly and even smirking. Few people talk about torture like he did, so, of course I started to be afraid.

"I want some time…" I tried to buy me time to call rescue or to run away from there. "I'll tell you what you want, but what I receive in exchange?"

"What would you ask?"

"Dã, don't kill me? Isn't that obvious?" I was not thinking to say like that, but as once it already passed through my mouth…

"Good luck on surviving this dead world. But maybe I'll consider your offer and even make you one of my pets instead of killing you…"

Less than a blink, I saw myself again cuffed and on the floor, back to that inferno heat. He let go off my arms, and an instant pain took shelter where his hands once were.

"Hey!" I called him "May I know your name?"

"Discover it for yourself, human" He gave me his back and started to walk away.

Being on such hot ground and area wasn't bringing me any pro, only cons. The dehydration started and more and more I felt weak, blacking out for twice or three times, to pass out on the fourth.

Never cared for dreams. But this one seemed really confused.

Was like a dream I had for several days in the past. I thought it had left me, but it came back only to confuse even more my mind.

That man, probably my raptor, was talking in my dream, and then somethings he had said came too. The destruction of the Earth and its return to the nature too. But that could not be real…

The dream unexpectedly changed and in this one, I could feel myself powered. Not the power I always wanted; the one to have influence over people. No, it was REAL power. I could feel the energy over my body and I felt someone's too. It was bigger and stronger than mine, but wow! That power, even in a dream, was an unthinkable thing.

After feeling the power flowing through my body, everything went black and I could feel the pain the other me was feeling in the dream. Claw marks over all my body, blood coming from all the trails, one of my feet twisted in a strange way that I know it wasn't supposed to, burn marks, already scarred, in my left arm and hand. My face I couldn't see, but the taste of blood coming from the corner of my mouth told me that I was bleeding there too.

Suddenly I saw a silhouette. I could not see who was, but with difficult I could see his –or her– moves and predict that he –or she– was fighting with something bigger. My vision was beginning to get clearer and allow me to see better the person that was fighting, but when I was just about to see, the darkness held me once more and the dream ended. Only blackness, and then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"AHH!" I felt the heat came up to my left hand and arm. The pain was bearable, but, of course, that was a wonderful way of waking someone up. Well, bad mood the entire conversation.

"Did you had time enough to think?" That man again came close to me and, as my eyes were now used to the darkness, I could see him kneeling in front of me. "Because the clock's ticking, girl. And my patience is running low"

"You did not gave me the time to." I rolled my eyes "Can't even take a nap in this inferno heat..." I mumbled "How can I be sure that you won't kill me when I no longer be useful to you?" No, he had not given me time to think about and that inferno heat was tearing me down.

"I am a man of word." He smiled "And, when you tell me what you know, you will do me a favor. Why would I kill you?"

"Because I would…" I mumbled. Yes, I would. And I had already done things like this.

A smirk followed by a lowery laugh "Your criminal days on earth were good? Did you enjoyed it?"

"And I would be glad to get back doing that, but it appears that someone likes taking people off their business." I glanced at him.

"Know... Or you are dumb, or you want to forget about what happened." A metallic cling told me he crossed his arms. "But that doesn't matter. I want what I take you for. Open your mouth, little one."

"I don't know what you want, dammit!" I screamed.

"Low your voice to talk, human" he held my arm and the corner of my eye watered as his hand got over my burns. I had to bit my lip. "Maybe you need some help to remember"

A wave of fire surrounded him. It blinded me as consumed him and when I could see again, some monstrous thing was in front of me. He gave me a roar and it was completely deafening. Then, it was like a lamp lighted on over my head, like a cartoon. If hands were not cuffed, I'd cover my mouth with surprise (or it would be fear?)

"A... Abaddon..."

"Not in this form, little one" his voice, now stronger and more guttural, scared me.

"Destroyer..."

"Now we are getting somewhere" Even with the fire surrounding him, his face was barely seen. "And now that you remembered who I am, you can tell me now what I want"

"That can't be..." I mumbled. I couldn't believe in my own eyes. That could not be happening "It... It was only a dream... How can it be real?"

"Dreams can come true, human"

"if this is real then... The Earth... Mankind..." Suddenly my eyes filled up in tears "My brothers..." Then, all my confidence was gone. "Oh God, no..."

"God won't help you, human." I tried not to cry, but the Tears rolled free in my face. He turned himself into a man again and held my face on his hand. "Just tell me what I want, and I promise things will get better for you"

"FUCK your promises, demon!" I screamed. Suddenly, nothing else mattered. If my brothers were really dead then I had nothing more to live for. "Do whatever you want, but you won't take nothing from me!"

"You just got it harder for you." He gave me his back "One way or another I will make you spit it out. Blood or answers. And remember that I am a man of word"

"Said the one who turned his back on his vows to Heaven for an offer from Hell. Does power matter so much for you that it worth standing against everything you have sworn to protect? To stand against the one you love?" I have to admit that I like doing this kind of things, and reminding it pretty well affected him, because I could see his anger and listen it on his voice as he wrapped his hand around my neck and tightened his grip.

"You are playing with your life, human"

"What can I do if it is true?" I coughed "Anyway, I'm the answer to your success"

Well, seeing him wordless was good and made me felt victorious, but I regret it right at the moment he threw me away. The cuff made my body get back in a violent way and I lost my breath.

Trying to get air into my lungs, I heard him walking away. Even in pain on my whole body, I smiled. It isn't always that you let a Fallen wordless.

Well, in my case, he did what he told me he would.

I wasn't even feeling my hands anymore, but every inch of my body was in pain. Could not even imagine from where the trail of blood on the floor came from, because I had lost so much of blood that it was kinda impossible to lose more, but I remembered what he told me. He knew how to heal me and he was doing that, just to beat me again and make me suffer even more. But I was already used to that. I would not, by any circumstances, tell him what I knew, what I remembered.

I could die? I could. I could suffer this for eternity? Yes, but I had nothing to live for anyway. And looked like he wasn't understanding this. He was enjoying it after all.

Whatever I had to endure, the only thing that made me happy were the good memories from my brothers...

"Heey little sis." Alex came with a smile "I missed you!"

"Brother!" I started to run to him to give him a strong hug.

"Ow, easy girl" I made him lose his balance and I laughed.

"Oh my God, how long, Alex!"

"How's it going darling?" He kissed me affectionately on my cheek and passed his arm over my shoulder as we started to walk through the company building.

"Pretty good, bro."

"And the business? You can still handle it? I've heard a lot of news about what you have done and I'm pretty impressed."

"Bro, come on. Of course I can handle it. What if I told you that they respect me more than Jason?"

"No!" He looked chocked

"Yes" I laughed.

"Well, he owe me some money then" He laughed too.

"You bet it with him?" Crossed my arms, an angry look upon him. I never liked them gambling.

"Well, we...

"Ma'am, sorry for interrupting your conversation..." one of my employees came with a showcase "The report from the last mission you gave for my group and the files about our new...Hm... Competitor"

"Competitor?" I picked up the case "Well, that's new. Thank you, I'll take a look at it later"

"Anytime, ma'am"

"Little sister with a competitor..." Alex joked with me.

"Not for long." I told him, putting the case under my arm "I'll cut it down. I'm the only queen of this crime empire. But... let's go to the office. Jason may be there, and besides, it is a real company. I have things to do "

Said and done, Jason was there and I could saw his eyes full of water in matter of seconds. Yes, we make part of the crime world, but that doesn't mean we don't have a family, or feelings... They hugged one another for a long while and I took the chance to take a quick look at the new files.

"Where have you been, Alex?" Jason asked.

"Many places, brother. You two should take some time for yourselves and travel a little bit. We have a lot of money, but it is useless if you two stay here all day"

"We will travel, Alex, and there are other ways to enjoy our money."

"Well... she's right" Jason agreed "Besides, we like this"

"Come here you two!" Alex said, opening his arms for a group hug.

No one could say we were not brothers. Besides the height difference between us and one being a woman, me, we have exactly the same color of hair, eyes, same facial characteristics and even our way to talk. As we hugged in a group hug, I bet it looked like it was only one person in a blur

"How long will you stay, brother?" I asked

"Few months." And a smile got through my face.

"Oh! My! God!" I hugged him more and more. I missed him so much that I was capable of not letting him go.

And then I was abruptly pushed away from my memories. I didn't realized that now torches surrounded the place, thinking that I have been moved to another room, and I could now see Abbadon's face and anger was stamped on it.

"I'm done being kind with you" He said, getting closer.

"Tell me one moment that you were" Disgust in my voice and I spit on the floor just to see a foot coming in my face direction. I was thrown some meters away as I was without cuffs and blood spilled of off my mouth. "I've told you already: I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU WAT YOU WANT!"

Another kick, but this time was right in the stomach.

"Make your way out... demon" it was difficult to speak and to breath, but I always have an answer in the bit if my tongue "You will die in the end. No matter how many times you change your plans, no matter how many times you beat me, no matter how many times you order to kill everybody who shows up near your stronghold. You will end up dying, surrounded by your own blood, his sword through your chest..." And another kick, but this time he stepped in my head, making a little of pressure.

"What sword? Who owns it?"

"Discover for yourself. Aren't you the ''mighty Destroyer''?" in pain, I made inverted comas with my fingers.

He lifted me up through my shirt and started to punch my face. Oh god! That hurts as fuck. Even more because he had armor on his fingers too. "Answer me!" He gave me time to breathe a little, waiting for an answer. A smile got through my face.

"No"

He threw me back on the floor and the pain filled my entire body. I didn't know how many times he would be "patient" enough to not kill me right in the way. But didn't matter. I'd endure this forever until his fate was fulfilled. Or maybe I wouldn't have to wait that long – because I knew how long it would be to War come and kill him. Maybe I could find a way to escape right after he heal me.

But it would be difficult.

I've escaped a prison once, but that was nothing compared to this prison. Before, when I was cuffed, there were three guards watching me. When I was not, there were almost twelve and, besides, their swords... They frightened me. Guns, I were prepared. Swords? Not even a little. Bullet wound I knew how to deal with but I couldn't even think about being trespassed by their swords.

I tried to sleep a little when he got out, trying to relax my body, but sleeping only gave me terrifying nightmares about what could happen to me in that place. That made me wake up all swallowed in my own sweat, breathing with difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there!**

 **I'mposting three chapters in a row and I think it's a good thing. Maybe I will update weekly, it will depend on my semester ^_^**

 **And I'm here to say I am open to positive and constructive feedback for those who want to talk and I am waiting g for your reviews. (Guys, I don't bite)**

 **Chapter 3 is here and see ya next chapter**

I wanted to know how many days I've been held prisoner there. I had nothing to count hours, so I could not say if passed days, weeks or months. But my own body showed me that the time was passing by quickly: my nails and hair grew longer and longer every time I took a look. Didn't know if the time was really quick or if it was a consequence of being in Hell.

Not to say Abaddon. That guy wouldn't stop at nothing to have what I know.

Was fun to confront him in the beginning, but now I started to feel bored. Was a routine to get beaten and healed and my only amusement was to pick up little rocks on the floor and draw pictures. Not a piece of art, but more like kid drawing. It was kinda fun to do that and sometimes I even laughed with the pictures I made, noticing how ridiculous they were.

Well, for a traitor or a Fallen, he was very patient. I would have killed me if I were him. I was never the one to be patient, but that also brought me some advantage: when I woke up again, I stood in the ground, remaining with eyes closed and I heard some soldiers talking to themselves.

"Did you find something new at the Earth?" one of them said, his voice was low "Something about that damn Horseman?"

"He keep on killing every one of our army, though we know he is far away from here and will take a long time for him to get to us"

"What about the portal to there? It is guarded yet?"

"Nobody but the Destroyer's army will pass through there..."

I stopped paying attention at the moment that I heard 'portal'. It was my chance to get out of there. I just had to find where that portal were, somehow defeat my watchers and defeat the guards of the portal. Piece of cake.

I thought that somehow that heat was messing up with my head or I'd never had that ridiculous idea, but it was my only chance to get out of there so I had to try it. Though I had to wait longer than usual to be healed again after the last section of torture attempt.

As a good strategist, I started to check on my head what I could do: I started to pay attention on what the guards talked to find out where the portal were and to notice who was weaker. Then I would wait until he was alone to beat him down quietly – assuming that human methods work on demons – and steal his sword. If the portal were in another place I would have to find a way to get there.

Well... that was the plan. Stupid, I know, but it was my only chance, my only way. I had to try. Pros: I would get the hell outta there. Cons: Earth was gone, what would I do even if I escaped?. I could be spotted or even met Abaddon on my way and that would not be cool.

But then I thought that he could be tired of asking and getting no answer back because got so long until he come to see me again.

"I want to make a deal, human" he said

"But I don't"

"Much had happened since the End War and I have some... Resources." He clearly ignored my answer. I sighed. I was tired of him, sincerely.

"I don't want any kind of deal"

"If you answer what I want, I can bring your brothers back." Straight to the point and hit me like a bomb.

Wordless, was the only thing I could say I was in that moment.

"I... I s-said I don't want any kind of... Deal" He smiled at my confusion. He probably knew that the only thing that mattered the most for me were my brothers.

"Convince me that you don't want to see your beloved brothers again" He crossed his arms.

"Not like this..." He broke me down. I could not fake it. "Even for us... No..." I tried to not let the tears fall down once more. "I... I can't..." Shook my head, taking a deep breath and rising my face to look at him.

"I bet you'll change your mind when I bring them here. Or maybe you've told them too and I need just one to have my answer..."

"Don't you dare touch them!" I ran against him, just to have his hand tight on my neck "Even if... What you say is true..." Breathing was difficult and that smile on his face made me want to break him down "You'll be wasting your time"

"Endure a torture is easy. But could you endure seeing your brothers being tortured?" I was starting to lose conscious and he dropped me.

"We trained ourselves because we knew that someday this would happen in our lives. The only thing you'll got is that we know how to keep secrets from our captors. Nothing will come from their mouth but useless words. For you, of course."

"We'll see..." He gave me his back and walked away.

Without him around me I let the pain bring me down again. He was way too strong and every time he did that got me dark bruises all around my neck and even breathing was difficult.

Definitely I would get out of there.

But how would I have the guards attention I didn't know. Stupid excuses always worked before, but with them it was a risk I was willing to take. Fortunately, only one pleasure has been given to me and I would take the chance.

"Hey!" I called one of them, my voice as tired as possible "Someone?"

"What do you want, human?" One of them approached me, tightening his grip on his sword.

"I do remember that your master gave me the authorization to have just one thing I could do besides sitting in this shitty place"

"How you dare to..."

"And I want to have a bath" I interrupted "So make your way and take me to a bathroom"

Oh, my, God! The worst thing I've ever imagined to say as an excuse. In normal days this would take me hours of my brothers' speech, saying that I could think better and bla, bla, bla. That entire thing that I've never paid attention to. But, it worked at least.

Roughly pulled out from my former place, he directed me to the exit of my cell and only then I realized how big it was. Really. Never knew someone could give me a prison cell like that.

The demon passed through some gates with me and in most of them he was stopped, the others asking what he was doing with me out of my prison. Saying the same thing I said, and apparently worked too, he took me to a construction, and for me that looked like a normal house – could anything be normal in Hell? -, of course, it'd be he biggest house I've ever seen, but it was not a house. It was only a bathroom.

I was enchanted with that place and even let a comment get out of my mouth "Oh goodness.. This is soooo big…" If the demon heard, he did not mentioned it. "Ok, girl, focus!" After I looked at the demon like 'You are not staying here' and he got out, I started to look everything around me, making a mental note to anything I could use as a weapon "Dã, your idiot. Of course you'll have to look further. They would not simply let something that could be used like that exposed…" I could say that my inner I was annoying me in that moment. Though I did know that the thought was true, another part of me wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, so anything was useful.

Well. It was a complete failure.

Taking a bath was the best option in that moment, so I did it. For one moment, that made me feel like I was home and a lonely tear came down.

Got mad at myself once the thought of accepting Abaddon's deal passed through my mind. I could not resist thinking about it when it was too tempting. But, I knew he was not trustful and his actions after knowing what I knew were unpredictable. Besides, if Earth were really gone, how would we survive?

After just five minutes, I heard knocks on the door and that was my chance to escape. "Hey, I need some help in here" I said after getting dressed again. The demon opened the door and I could say he was not in a good mood. I pointed out to the bathtub tap, throwing water everywhere and asked him if he could close it. After he did it, a quick move and he saw himself drowning with his own sword in the chest.

The blood spilled and I kept myself out of its reach, taking his sword out and calmly walking away from there. Besides the gates, there were no other demons in the middle of the way, so the passage was free for me to just walk as nothing happened. Yes, that was strange, but in the moment I saw a bright light coming from somewhere, my heart filled up with hope, and I was right.

I ran as a five old child when it sees the playground to that light and I confirmed that It was the portal. I confirmed too that I wasn't alone in the moment I felt strong hand over my shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" One of them asked "You were supposed to be on your…" He looked at my hand and his voice got faded.

"Yeah, about it…" In a second, I turned myself and trespassed his body with my brand new weapon, but the others came running to stop me as I headed to the portal. I stepped on it, but nothing happened. Desperation filled me while I watched them approaching. I made pressure with one of my foot, and I had no response. Suddenly, only pain.

I felt the taste of the blood in my mouth and then I spitted it. Looking down, my utmost fear: a sword, trespassed through my stomach. I lost balance and fell in one knee. My vision got blurred, but before I passed out, I felt the pain once more as the sword got deeper inside me.


	4. Chapter 4

"YOU LET HER ESCAPE?" A loud scream followed by a roar echoed through the hallways. Bodies were destroyed as he waited for an answer.

"She used the portal, my lord. We tried to get her before she stepped on it but…"

"SILENCE" And the demon was vanquished, being transformed in dust. "USELESS! ALL OF YOU!" He got deep breaths, calming down "What portal did she use?" Abaddon asked for another demon.

"I… I don't know, my lord. That was a new one"

"So you'll go there and look for that stupid woman. Or you won't get back anymore. And it's better she come back unharmed, exactly the way I let her"

"Help… please…" I could not hear my own voice.

I woke up in somewhere, but I was so weak that I could not even move my head to look around. My voice was lazy and suffered and the warm blood coming out on my hand told me I was not in a good situation.

"At least I will die somewhere beautiful…"

The place was really beautiful. A big green campsite, full of trees and small plants, some flowers around me and… That sky. I thought I was already dead, but I knew well that hell was not like that and I could not be in paradise – it doesn't exists after all.

And, somehow, I would find my brothers.

But, even with nothing to get back, I didn't wanted to die. I gathered the last forces I had to scream. It was a last sign of hope. I just wanted someone to find me.

"HELP ME!"

After some minutes that looked like hours, a shadow covered me from the sun and I passed out again as I was blinded by the pain.

Another dream, most likely a nightmare.

I remembered my difficult childhood, trying to survive on the streets after my mother dumped us out of home. It was a rainy day, and as I was four, a little kid, I was hungry. There was a food store over the street and my brothers saw my hunger.

"I'm sorry, little sister." Alex caressed my hair, sighing

"I am hungry, brother..."

"We know..." Jason said.

"I wanna eat... Why can't we go home? Why?" I started to cry "I want mommy"

"Mommy is not with us anymore, Maya. She left us. She..."

"Alex" Jason interrupted "She's just a kid. We can save this and tell her when she grows ok? She does not need to know her mother abandoned her." I sat on the floor, face in my hands, listening to the conversation.

"I know... I know Jason, but I can't stand seeing her like this. As you said, she's just a kid. She don't deserve going through this. It breaks my heart."

"We'll find a way, brother. By now, I think that we have saved something back in our "home". We can give to her." He kneeled beside me "Hey, darling, let's go home ok? We'll give you something to eat" Jason smiled and made me smile too. He got me by my arm and walked away with me. "Alex?"

"Go on ahead. I'll take care of some business..."

"I think she's waking up" I heard a female voice saying, really, really distant.

"Where... Where am I..." I tried to get up, but a horrible pain flowed through my body. My eyes were heavy and my body was in pain. "Oh God..." As my eyes opened, I saw the place and somehow recognized it. Definitely it was not Earth "We... This is..." I tried to remember the name "We are at the Forge Lands, aren't we?"

"Lay down, human. You are still weak. And yes, we are" The woman said. She opened a bottle and gave it to me "Drink it" As I looked at her, I realized that she used some kind of fabric over her eyes. She was blind.

"What's this?" I tried only to sit, but the pain was awful. A moan came out of my mouth and the woman helped me.

"Just drink it"

"What... What happened?" I drank the green liquid that was strangely good and immediately the pain got bearable

"I found you with a sword through your body" A male voice spoke and I tried to find him, but as I turned my body the pain came back. "Honestly, I don't know how you survived it"

Don't know how, but I knew that voice. Somehow I heard that voice before.

"I don't know how you are even here" He said "Humans are..."

"Dead, yes, I know!" I sighed, and that hurted as hell. "Oh God... I have been captured and held prisoner in Hell since... Since this shit started"

"Prisoner?" I heard his voice getting closer "Why would demons capture you?"

"Well, it weren't the demons in plural. It were..." I looked in the direction of the voice and my heart almost stopped.

Unmistakable. Of course it was him

"Death..."

"Do we know each other?"

"Yes... No... I mean, I know who you are..."

"Who captured you?" He asked, ignoring what I tried to explain.

"Abaddon" I answered, my eyes getting heavy again.

"Isn't Abaddon dead?"

"For the matter of fact he is. But looks like he fell for Hell's graces, if there exists any grace" The pain came back and was hard to hide it "He is now the Destroyer. His stronghold is at somewhere in Earth that is now..." I sighed "Devastated"

"And what would he want with a human?" The blind woman said "And how a human knows about this place?"

"Exactly. He wants me for what I know. Somehow, I know things related to the future, so it includes him and War, and the end of..."

"Wait." Death interrupted me "What do you know about War? How you know anything about this?"

"First, how is she still alive?" Someone that I didn't noticed before spoke.

"He captured me before the humans were dead"

"But a century had passed since then. If not killed, you should be dead by your age" Death said.

"A CENTURY?" And the effort to show my surprise gave me more pain. "Well... He tortured me. When he spoke to me, he said I would open my mouth one way or another. Of course it didn't happened, so he tortured and healed me several times until I manage to escape"

"And how did you do that?" He asked.

"The demons said something about a portal in a conversation and I made my way there. But I was intercepted before I could make the portal work. Don't even know how I made that thing work, but I was transported probably with that damn sword in me"

He crossed his arms. I thought that maybe he was curious about what I knew. "You were. Don't worry, you will survive. Though I still want to know how that sword didn't killed you right in the way"

"So do I, Horseman" The blind woman said. Her white hair was hypnotising me.

"Why..." The pain was worse now "Why did you... Save me? I know I was pleading for it, but you could've just let me there"

"If that sword didn't killed you, is because you wanted to live..."

I really hate people wearing masks. I wanted to see his face, but the only thing I had was the coldly look of the mask.

"Well... I don't know what to say, but... Thank you" I could not even look at him. His eyes through his mask were too inquisitive.

He just walked away, not saying a word. "I did something wrong?"

"He has things to do, human" The man that spoke before spoke again.

My head got heavy once more as the pain at my wound grew higher. My eyes got wide and in a matter of seconds everything went dark again


	5. Chapter 5

The next days passed by as slow as ever. Not even in Hell I was so bored.

At least, my wound was a lot better and the scar was already forming, so it allowed me to walk around without anyone holding me as I was an old person. And allowed me to see and observe even more that place.

Tri-Stone.

A forge.

Never thought that a forge could look so beautiful. Outside and inside. The nature beauty was a good contrast with that sculpted rocks all around.

Telling for the size of that place, I assumed that more people used to go there, and I was right. But after what happened, that I had a pretty vague idea of, most of them got out before the mess got worse. By that moment, only six of the Makers were there, which, of course, I managed to know who they were.

First, the one who healed and took care of me, Muria. A blind shaman, known as so, who is able to make potions and talismans and, if you have the gilt, she sells them.

Then, the one I didn't recognize before, the Elder Eideard, the eldest of the Old Ones. Like the ancient that everybody respects and listens to. Great wisdom, calm and peace were shown just as he spoke.

After, Thane, the one I was interested the most. As he was standing beside some training dummies, I soon realized that he trained and was training too. Made a mark in my mind to talk with him later. Was kinda awkward asking him to train me, but I really needed it as the first time I encountered some demons I was stabbed in the back. Surely, I didn't want it to happen again.

I met after Alya and Varus, the smith brothers, the only ones that can unlock the potential of the forge. As they make, they sell if, again, you have the gilt. But when I asked for a weapon, Alya asked to her brother in the same time, that started to look at me, mentally making a weapon that would fit to my size.

After a while, I was holding a brand new silver sword. It was big, but extremely easy to wield, and to move around. I wasn't even feeling the weight of it and for that the smith brothers gave me that look, but they didn't say a word. Alya came for me with something I could rest the sword on and that I could tie at my back and I thankfully accepted it, going after Thane right afterwards.

The last one, that I saw only some days after, Karn. Looking at him, I remembered someone I saw in my dreams related to War, but couldn't tell who. What I was certain is that he was a warrior like Thane.

I walked away from that place and found more beautiful places, that formed the Forge Lands. Strangely, I knew all of those places, like the Stonefather's Vale. A great, great green campsite – the pool of blood there made me realize the portal brought me there - with four passageways, one blocked by a giant eye with dark green roots around.

"The way to the tree..." I thought in high voice.

"How do you know?"

"Oh my fucking God!" I turned to the owner of the voice after the scare and realized that was Death "Is not cool to appear behind people, you know?"

"How do you know that that is the way to the tree?"

"I just know" I sat on the grass

"You said before that you know things related to War"

"Don't ask me how again, but yes, I know" I sighed.

"Where is he?"

"Right now I do not know, but somewhere in Earth, that's for sure" He mention to say something, but I interrupted him "When you go to the Earth, don't start searching for him. Your ways are completely opposite"

"And how do I know that you are not lying?"

I sighed "You don't. Is my word against yours if you want to believe I'm a liar. But if you were the last human alive, I would trust you. And if you knew all the places I and my accused brother would go, that would make me trust you even more"

He seemed to think about it, thinking about what to say next. "I've just got a place to go. I will believe you if you say the name of the place"

"It depends" I got on my feet, walking through that immense camp "I don't know from where you've just came from"

I noticed that he was following me. "I just got a key from the makers" He crossed his arms. I thought that he was starting to believe.

"That's easy. You are going after the Guardian. The construction made for destruction". I pointed out to the big dark green roots growing from the middle path in that camp, with a giant yellow eye. "And will use its power to clear the way to the tree" An achievement; I let the Horseman wordless. "I think that you all underestimate the Humans. We weren't the wisest race on the existence, but some of us just knew unexplainable things. Like me". A smile. "Ah, and Karn is going with you, to help"

He did say nothing, and I only heard a sigh, but still I felt that he was not taking his eyes off me "Where did you find this sword?"

I took it out of my back, smiling while I passed my finger through the thin and sharp cut of the blade "Varus made it for me after I asked Alya. With what happened with me, I realized that I needed a weapon and asked Thane to train me, after all I need something to occupy my mind with"

H looked over me, from my head to where my wound was "How's your wound?"

"Healed, but still hurts. Muria said that it is the effect of the demon magic"

"I am impressed that you survived that"

I sighed, crossing my arms "Why do all of you take the Humans as weak as flowers? We can endure many things, such as physical and mental pain. Back in the day, I knew a person that didn't felt anything. Anything at all. I'm not in that level, but torture is something that don't work, so... I am not weak"

"I didn't say you are weak. Only said that i am surprised" As I was not looking at him, I heard nothing after he finished speaking, and when I turned around he was already gone.

"Why does this people disappear? This is so rude..."

I sat again in the edge of the stairs, looking over the field and imagining what I knew that would happen there. The Guardian, infected with Corruption, barely destroyed Tri-Stone and Death would have to beat it. Only for the Elder Eideard to rebuild it, now free of Corruption.

I wanted to tell Death, but I was afraid that something would happen with the mission. Knowing the future is not always a good thing, once you can totally screw things up.

With a sigh, I got on my feet again and walked back to the Tri-Stone, ready to get more training from Thane and it made the hours pass like light. It looked it was so quick that I wasn't even tired when we finished.

"It is good to see that you evolved in just few days. Quite unusual"

I smiled, resting the sword in my back "Surely you don't know the potential of the humans.

"You are proving that I really don't" He spun his big axe in one hand before resting it, giving space for someone to pass and I heard the steps

Recognizing his voice, I just turned to greet the Elder Eideard and got back to the refreshing water "It seems that you accepted very quickly your... Condition"

Looking my reflex at the water I was drinking, a sadly sigh came out "I didn't. There were things too important to me to simply accept its deaths. Like my..." I had to make a great effort not to cry "...my brothers"

"What about your knowledge about all of this? Do you know how you came to get all this information?"

"Death already asked me, and no, I don't know. This simply came as dream my whole life. I thought it would remain as one..."

It seemed that he could see how I was inside. Broken. There was no other word to describe. "We have all lost much in all of this, human. We are putting all our hope on Death and in what he's trying to do"

"My kind is dead. The only two persons that were important to me are dead... I don't know why I'm still living while they are dead. Maybe it's some kind of punishment for my former life... Besides, my name is Maya"

He calmly walked closer to me, resting his hand on my shoulder "For now" He briefly sighed "Everybody has a purpose in life, Maya. You just need to find it"

"Whatever..." I sighed, walking away from them. I wanted to be alone for a while.

I looked down and the low shine of something reminded me what I had there. The little pendant around my fist, one of the first gifts my brothers gave me and the most valuable one. Not in money, but in sentiment. Later, I gave one similar to them both, and it was a sign that we three were never getting away from each other. It resembled our union, by blood, by love. We were family, brothers, but friends above all. They were my most trustful confidents, as I was theirs.

It made me cry. A horrible pain, a pain you can feel in your own heart. I would never see them again... Ever. They were gone. Forever. And I was doomed to stay alive until death come upon me and take me.

Suddenly I had to get support in something. My legs failed and I fell in my knees. A tremendous, crushing pain involved my whole body and I start to get dizzy. My body started to get hot, and the sensation of burning made me scream. The last thing I remembered was seeing Thane's face before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

A terrible headache was what followed me as soon as I awoke.

I found myself with Muria, in one of the towers aside the entrance to the forge. She was quiet, but I could feel something from her. Or it was worry or fear.

I tried to stand, but the dizziness took me out again and forced me to stay sat "Oh goodness…"

"You're awake…" Muria turned to see me, a glass with something green in her hands already and she handed it to me "Drink it"

I took it from her hand, turning it in only one swallow. "What happened with me? I was fine and seconds after all I saw was darkness" My hand got inevitably to my stomach, once the scarred wound started to ache again.

She pointed to it "Maybe some effect of your wound. But you were almost healed… Unless…"

"Unless what? You're scarring me"

"No" She sighed "It's nothing. I'm just thinking too much. Even if what I thought was true, you couldn't survive"

"Well… I am here, so it is not what you've thought" I got up on my feet "Thank you, for taking care of me… Again" I smiled, picking up my sword in the corner of the wall and heading to the stairs "Whoah! Oh my God" Everything was destroyed. Tri-Stone had been reduced to broken stones and lava and water rivers. "What happened here?"

She sadly sighed "The Guardian…"

And then I reminded the last place Death had gone. Awake the Guardian.

I ran downstairs to where I knew he would be, and found Thane in the way. He probably tried to fight the giant, once he got wounds and blood over his face. Didn't stopped to talk as I knew what happened, and continued to run until I reach the Stonefather's Vale and there were them.

Death was already fighting the mighty giant, evading his attacks while in the back of Despair and I couldn't stop thinking how amazing it was. The Elder Eideard was right in front of me, watching the battle too and I stood by his side.

"Maya… Good to see that you're well…" He said in a tired voice.

"I can't say the same to you, Eideard" I did not take the eyes off from the battle, once it was almost finished.

"Remember what I said about everybody having a purpose in their lives?" He looked at me and smiled "This is mine"

As he said, Death had just finished breaking the corrupted stone in the Guardian's face, and the Elder Eideard started to walk to him and I followed "You had no choice but to destroy him, Horseman. Yet the path to the Tree of Life is to be cleared. I have no choice, but to bring him back"

"How many times would you have me kill him?" Death answered, pointing to the broken stones of the Guardian.

"The Guardian will be as a new born… Free of Corruption. Now, stand aside. This will take more than a small effort" And then he brought his (cajado) to the ground, resonating light, echoing end trembling the ground, making me lost my balance and fell while I saw it picking up the pieces of the Guardian together.

"You won't survive this!" Death said, covering his eyes from the light.

"I am a Maker" He said, trying to steady his (cajado) in the ground. "That task defines my very purpose, as the reaping of souls defines your own. There is no escaping it" He looked at him, as the pieces of the Guardian stick together to rebuild it, as well as the stone on his face, now free of Corruption.

When the Guardian was rebuilt again, the Eideard fell, sighing in both relief and tiredness. Death joined him, kneeling on his side. "Get to the Tree now, Horsemen. Your journey is far from over" And on his final breath, the Eideard was gone.

Death so got up again and when he realized the Guardian, he wielded his scythes to fight, but it didn't attack him. The giant of stone only got closer to the Eideard's body, poking it and realizing he was dead.

A roar, echoed through the whole vale, and the giant headed to the path blocked with Corruption, aiming and attacking the giant yellow eye two times with its hammer before the Corruption fought back, sending its roots to the giant and bringing him to the ground, trying to corrupt it again. But the will of its pure stone was stronger, and with a bright light shine and a roar, they both were destroyed.

After the light faded out, the only remnants of the Guardian were its mighty hammer, and the way to the Tree freed of Corruption.

When I came to my senses, I realized a hand being offered and I took it, as Death helped me to get up. "Quite a light show. A pity the Eideard had to sacrifice himself"

"As he said, it was his purpose. He was willing to die if the path were to be cleansed" His steed, Despair, whinnied in euphoria ready to go where his master wanted.

"But the Guardian is gone too, so…"

"So, it means it worth it" He petted his steed and looked at me "I think you might be able to help me in this journey. Do you want to come?"

"I am but a mere human, rider. How could I help you?"

He mounted Despair, getting closer to me "You know the future. That's enough to help" He offered me his hand to mount too and I had to hide my enthusiasm as he put me in front of him, steering Despair to the fresh cleansed path.

Ok, I've never ridden a horse before, even if it was Death who was steering him, but the emotion was quite the same.

The path was all filled with corrupted stones, that made the caverns have a faded green light. No that I had the time to see it, as Despair was faster than I thought any horse could be. Death had no trouble to steady himself in his trustful phantom steed, but if wasn't for one of his arms around my waistline, I would've fell several times.

Despair galloped and not a single word came out from Death's mouth.

"You don't talk too much, do you?" I didn't need to turn to see his face, mask actually, as the height difference between us was... Impressive.

"Only when I need to" He pe Despair again, and the horse started to slow down "There it is. The Tree of Life"

When we were close enough, he unmounted Despair and helped me getting down too, banishing the steed right after and then we faced the big steel door, with two locks and an emblazoned face: the keys needed to open the door.

It was funny… I was feeling like an ant comparing myself to that door. If even Death himself looked small, imagine me…

I tried to break up that terrible silence that had fell upon us while he was figuring how to go through that door "So… You know that you're gonna need the keys, dontcha?" He leaned closer to the door, seeing something on it "Hey, are you listening Death?"

Suddenly, the face emblazoned on the door started to… cry? Well, something started to fell from the eyes, nose and mouth of the face, consuming it in some thick, black substance, and then I remembered. "Death, watch out!…" But it was too late.

The black substance sent its 'tentacles' that grabbed him fiercely, dragging him closer to the door as he tried to fight it, but made him disappear through it. And then I just stared to the door and with a sigh I turned my back to it "Fuck… I should've remembered this…" I thought about walking back to Tri-Stone, but I remembered that one of the four portals there would soon be open, so I just sat on the stairs and waited.

Some minutes passed by and nothing from him. I took my sword from my back and observed its details. Not full of them, but it was pretty impressive. Simple, but remarkable. Then I remembered War's sword, big, fearsome, and remembered it had a name, which ran out from my memory, realizing that mine didn't had one yet. "Do I have imagination enough to give you a name…?"

"Don't bother thinking on one" A voice I've already heard before and instinctively I got up, swinging my weapon. "The Destroyer will reward us after he get his hands on you again"

A laugh came from my mouth "And what makes you think I'm going back to him, demon?" I practically spitted the words.

"What can you do?" the other said "Don't be stupid enough to think that you'll defeat us only because you have a sword now"

Well… He had a point. I knew how to use the sword and I had good training from Thane, but I doubted that it was going to work on demons that were older than I could imagine, they had years to practice their abilities. One of them interrupted my thoughts running over me and I just swung my sword, impaling the demon with only one strike "Well… You were saying?" I made sure to talk only after I walked away from the bloody demon. Didn't wanted blood in my mouth.

They stepped back and I started my maths. It was only me against five of them. How could they be so afraid? "Come on! Attack me!" Suicidal, I know. But I wanted some adrenaline. "Frightened dogs. Can't even follow orders to take a mere human back…" And it worked. They came running after me, all of them at once and my few days of training with Thane showed some result.

It was still difficult to swing the sword, but I evaded all of their attacks and, not as quickly as I wanted, fought back, stabbing some in the back and others by the stomach "Payback time, bitches" the last one was still stuck in my sword when the corner of my eyes caught Death walking upstairs.

He looked at my sword and then at the demon stuck on it, that soon fell, leaving nothing but his blood on my blade "What happened?"

"Looks like the Destroyer wants me back" I said "Some demons appeared and thought that would be enough but, hey! I know some moves now"

"And you are still surprising me" He gave me his back and followed the way he just came through "There's a portal down here. It will take us to..."

"To the Kingdom of the Dead. I know" I sighed, trying to remember what he would have to do next "I don't remember what comes after we get there..." I crossed my arms, following him to the portal. Hesitantly I looked at it and Death put his hand on my shoulder and, oh my god, the size difference was huge.

"You won't be stabbed this time, you know"

"And how do I cross it? I remember that the portal I used to reach the Forge Lands took long to work with me" The portal itself looked like water.

"Just cross it"

And I did it


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing compared to my first time.

I crossed the portal and barely felt it. It was only strange, as the first time I was unconscious I didn't see anything but this time looked like I was under water and everything was a single blur, but the rest was fine and nothing wrong happened.

I couldn't see his face, but Death stood like a tree looking at me and I wondered what he was thinking.

"What?" I asked as he summoned Despair once more. Nothing came from his mouth and he just helped me mounting the steed. He didn't answer me and I sighed "You can talk to me, know that?" And silence once more "Ok... So, we're are we going now?"

"Find the Lord of Bones"

"Ah, yes... The Eternal Throne" And then, Despair was galloping through the way out from the Tree of Death. The silence was deep and somewhat accusing.

"Did you know that the Lord of Bones wasn't always the king of the Eternal Throne?" I said, only for matter of curiosity and to break that silence

"And who was before him?" His gaze didn't lower to me.

"Argul, the Mad. He was betrayed by the Lord of Bones and now he's known as the Deposed King" After we crossed that straight path, I recognized the place. "Pretty sure that his lair is somewhere here"

The place, full covered by the snow that was falling soft, had several skeleton soldiers, some of them even came in our direction only to be instantly killed by Death's scythe. I dared myself to try once with my sword, and I did pretty well, though I almost split Death in two. He laughed, saying that I still had to train upon seeing my sorry face.

In few minutes he cleared up all the region and not a single skeleton survived. In After he did the recognition of the field we finally entered the main door there and suddenly my legs failed again, leaving me on the floor with an excruciating pain. He came for my assistance and did something that didn't allow me to black out, only made me felt dizzy.

"What is wrong?"

The pain was strong and breathing was difficult "I... I don't know..." The pain grew and I writhed "My chest is aching... My body... It feels like it's burning"

"Your wound is bleeding again..." He said, but I didn't hear anything. The pain made me deaf and blind for everything around me and I just felt his hand over me and his unnatural warmth.

He was probably trying to make my wound stop bleeding, though I didn't even feel it, but his arm around me somehow eased the pain. Slowly, I tried to catch my breath again, the vision coming back to normal and the dizziness fading away.

He looked over me. If it wasn't for his mask, I could swear I saw concern on his eyes. He put me on the corner close to a torch as he went to search the place for any enemies.

I had to admit that seeing him jumping on the walls and walking through them was kinda creeping. No one knew, but my greatest fear was the height and I realized that if I wanted to keep going with him I would have to face this fear.

The wind blew cold through the slots on the brick wall and only then I realized that I had to be thankful for the clothes I was wearing: my thick and black sneakers that I loved using back in the day, shorts, as I didn't felt cold in my legs, a tank top under a sweater and, to finish, my favourite leather jacket.

For the end of the world I thought that if would be enough.

"The place is safe" I heard him saying while coming back through the walls "I've already discovered the way out, so I will let you rest and recover yourself before we keep on moving"

"But I'm good to go" I said, obviously lying.

"If you know me as you said you do, you probably know that I am eons older than you. I know when someone is lying. Don't even try. You'll rest" He opened the door and got out.

"Rude..." But I thank him mentally. After that pain session my body needed some rest.

And the dreams filled up my sleep.

It was the best memory I had from my life and my brothers. It was about the day everything has changed, and changed for better. I had nine years, I think.

Things were already better as they found some way to sustain us. A way that I didn't understand in that time, but was making me happy, and that was what mattered for them. We got a house and I managed to go to school, a good one, and I was so proud of them even in the time where I didn't know what that word mean.

I was taking a nap after arriving from school when Alex, my eldest brother, shook my body, waking me up.

"Ah... I wanna sleep brother..."

"We are going on a trip, little sis." He said, smiling. "Going far from here, far from this city"

"I have class tomorrow bro..." I pulled the blanket over me, hiding myself from the light.

"Hey, don't be a killjoy" He took me out of the bed with me protesting a 'hey' over him "I've already spoken with your teacher and the principal. We are moving." He finally said.

"Moving?" He put me on the ground again, searching for my bags "Why?"

"New life, darling" He smiled at me, and saw my worried face walking and kneeling to get eye-height "Don't worry, sis. We are not splitting up. We'll stay together, remember?" He pointed to the pendant in my neck and showed his own.

"Always" I smiled back, hugging him with the strength a nine-year-old child have.

"Now help your brother to pack up your things. Jason is already waiting for us at the airport"

In thirty minutes, my part of the wardrobe was cleared, as well as Alex's and Jason's. My clothes in one bag, my teddy bears in another, shoes and other necessary things in three more bags. I remember well hearing Alex mumbling something like ' _Why does kids always have a pile of things...?'_ And I laughed.

The way to the airport was funny. Alex and I started to sing along all the musics on the radio until arriving and meeting Jason right at the entrance.

"Little sis" He picked me up and gave me a strong hug, smiling and giving me a kiss in my forehead right next

"Big bro said that we are moving" I smiled too.

"London, darling" He said, holding me with one arm and bringing the car to take the bags.

"Is there where we have that big, big tower with the watch?" They laughed as I asked.

"The Big Ben, yes" Alex said as we walked to do the check in.

As every child does, I didn't stop asking until Jason gave me the documents to hand over to the attendant. And that I remembered being cool.

We entered the airplane one hour after the check in and as soon as we sat on our seats and the plane reached cruising height, I took out the armrests, laying on both Alex's and Jason's laps, smiling as they caressed me.

Liking or not, Alex woke me up in the middle of a good nap, and the caress they were giving me made me sleep again.

I woke up crying, with Death handing me a hand to recompose myself. I took it, standing up and cleaning the Tears from my face. I took several deep breaths with closed eyes. I knew he would ask something, but I needed to get back to my senses first.

-I'm sorry... Usually I don't show up this kind of weakness but..." One finger was over my pendant automatically. "You have brothers. How would you feel if they died and only you stood alive?"

"I would bring them back"

"I am a human. Again, I'm afraid that this power isn't up to me. You know... The Destroyer offered me to bring them back in exchange for what I know."

"You didn't accept it, did you?"

"I think that if I did I would still be there or even dead. But I won't lie. I wanted to. It was way too tempting to have my brothers back but I could not trust his words. While my mouth remained shut, he wouldn't kill me. After he knew, I think that would be the first thing he would do"

"Demon promises are always tempting. I'm surprised you have resisted" He looked over the walls and looked at me after.

I lowered my voice. It still hurt talking about that. "My kind is dead. I thought that it was the only way to help the side I think is the right one"

"You know why I am doing this, don't you?"

"Seeking the way to the Well of Souls. You are trying to restore the Third Kingdom to save War" I smiled, remembering my own brothers "That's what they would've done if it was with me..."

"Don't you know the end of it?"

He offered his hand and I took it, seeing myself seconds after on his back as he walked over the walls.

"This part is blurred in my dreams. Like many others I have" When I saw the he was calculating the distance to jump, my grip around his neck got stronger and I closed my eyes "Oh God..." And then I felt solid ground.

"Come on. Open your eyes."

I didn't even felt the fall.

"You are afraid from heights, aren't you?"

I didn't answer.

That guy was a Horseman or a judge?


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: This chapter is like from Death's point of view. I really want to do some chapters like this. Won't have a pattern, they will just appear in the middle of the fanfiction.**

That human...

She was... Different.

Eons are much to know things. I have observed the humans once and some of their attitudes, actions and ways to do things, to think, to speak with others... She was different from all of that.

That was one point.

The other was: I never saw anyone make such a great evolution with some weapon that is equivalent to its size. Only in one week since we started to look after the Lord of Bones she was already wielding her sword as someone that has done that for the entire life. She was killing with graciousness, effortlessly as it was a routine and completely normal.

As she was a human, we needed to stop some times for her to rest. Didn't bothered me, though allowed me to search and make some recognition of the place. All the times we stopped somewhere to camp skeleton soldiers rose from the ground. Looked like we had something to attract them. Indeed it was not a trouble for me, but she just cut me up, suddenly appearing in front of me and killing them.

Nonetheless, I was... Can't say happy, but amazed for her evolution.

Everytime she killed in a different way. Some jumping tricks and she was able even to take down an undead stalker.

It was another stop and she was curled in the corner of a wall in one hideout we found. She said she liked the cold, but it was only making her get more tired "You can't have learned all that with Thane"

"I didn't" She said, closing up her leather jacket "Some of them I just want to do and I just do. I was always that kind if learner"

Besides, her energy was different. When I always ask her about her past that involve something about her brothers, practically everything, she hesitates and her energies came as it was a mixture of everything. When she does not want to talk I simply can't read her. I can't feel her.

In the fighting moments, her energy was synced with all her moves. Sometimes, when I felt her more aggressive, more angry, her moves got harder, heavier and more powerful.

In another hand, In the first time I helped her with her sudden pain attacks I had to use more than the normal of my power to stabilize her. Something was fighting against my magic.

"Are you feeling something strange?" I asked. She spent a century with Abaddon being beaten and healed. He might as well have marked her in someway and somewhere and I would find out.

"No... My last pain session was more bearable" She spun her sword across the wind "And I'm willing to keep it that way"

But she was different. Not only by the days that were passing by more and more, but her spirit. The energy I felt coming from her has changed. She got more aggressive, willing to kill the more enemies she could find. Her bloodlust seemed to be higher and her bright brown eyes got a reddish colour everytime she killed a demon.

But in the same time she was the kindest person I've ever met. I could see her feelings stamped on her face. Everytime she talked about something happy about her brothers her eyes got brighter than ever. Her smile was from ear to ear when she was happy and sometimes even her energy was calmer and softer than before.

As the days were passing it got harder to understand her.

"You know what has taken domain at the Well of Souls, don't you?" She asked me as we were making our way to the Eternal Throne.

"Yes" The big bell was right in front of us and in only one move I split it, the other half falling to the bottomless whole.

The leviathans quickly appeared through the fog, bringing with them chained in their bodies the Eternal Throne. Asking her to get a strong grip through my neck, I started to jump all the way to reach the land on the other side. Jumping and running through the leviathan's body, summoning Despair some times, and I heard Maya groaning lowly and tightening her grip on me.

Seeing the wood floor some meters away, my hand reached Maya's arms.

"Get ready to land" I said, adjusting her in my arms while running along the leviathan's body.

"Ready for what...?" And then her scream was the only thing I heard. Though she landed perfectly on the other side it was still funny to see her frightened face. I joined her seconds later and her gaze was pointed directly at me. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Why? You landed perfectly"

"NO! Just don't do this again..." She turned her back to me, saddened.

I searched for some ways to get to the next floor, looking up and down "If you are afraid of heights, I think you should close your eyes when we start to get up"

"Oh no..." She covered her eyes and noticeably her hands were shaking.

"I will not let you fall" Seeing her like this was nothing compared to that Maya with all the guts from before. I offered my hand to her "Come on. We have to go" I took a shaky hand on my own and climbed up all the way to the top.

"Know..." Her voice was low and faded "You can... spare time..."

The laughter died in my throat. She was so afraid like that? "Why?"

Her relief face was funny when she felt solid ground "Oh my goodness... The Chancellor won't let you speak with the Lord of Bones unless you defeat the champion of the Gilded Arena"

"And who is this champion?" I looked forward, seeing the entrance to the throne. A big door with a skull emblazoned on it.

"I can't quite remember it's name, but it's not a person. It is like a giant worm"

"So, the entrance to the Arena...?"

"This way" She said

I could not doubt she knew what she knew. I doubted first, but now, seeing her leading me the way looking like she had already been there, she was completely trustworthy.

The little earthquake that we felt made Maya give a little smile.

"We arrived"

She got excited and started to run at the corridors and I felt her happiness. Effortlessly I reached her and ran by her side until she suddenly fell. I stopped some steps away and turned to look at her and she was writhing, curled up in a human ball. I reached to her and picked her up in my arms.

Her screams got soundless as I tried to stabilize her once again. Her body was hot, too hot for human parameters. Her eyes, in the few times she opened them, were a mixture of bright brown and deep red. With one hand she held my arm and it was a strong grip.

Her eyes got back to normal and her hand fell from my arm as she passed out once more.

No, definitely she was not human.


	9. Chapter 9

What a terrible headache.

"Death...?" Was the first thing I said after waking up, but no one answered. Though I felt warm and comfy, I needed to see where he was. Walking a little and calling, I realized he was far from where I was and I could not believe that he went to the Arena without me. "I'll kill him... How dare him to left me?"

"You say as if you could" And, wonderful, he scared me.

I turned angry to see his face – mask – and I could swear he was smiling "Could you stop doing that? Where were you?"

"Searching" He answered, walking the way he came through "I already know how to summon Gnashor"

"Yes! I was trying to remember his name" I said haply "Have you already heard those creepy statues talking?"

"Yes I did"

"I'm mad because you followed without me, but... What happened with me to be honest?" I passed my hand through my hair, taking out the knots.

"You passed out." He said "Again"

"What the hell is happening with me..." I tried to say it to myself, but I saw him turning his face to me, though not a word came from his mouth. "I asked Muria while in the Forge Lands, but... She doesn't know either" Probably what Death would be seeing of me was a terrible sad face.

"We will pass through many places and many people. Maybe some of them know what it is wrong with you" He started to walk.

"Let this behind by now... The Animus Stones. We have to look for them"

"I've already took one" He helped me to cross the broken path, showing me the green stone making it appear like a horn in the forehead of the statue beast.

"How long I've been out?"

"Do I look like to use a watch?" He opened one path.

I crossed my arms, clearly offended and he laughed "Stop mocking me. It was just a question"

He gave a discrete laugh as we continued to walk. Some skeletons appeared in the middle of the way and I took care of all of them while Death was finding a way to resolve a puzzle that opened the path.

I was quite happy with myself once that I could notice my evolution. Dodging attacks had become much easier than ever as the weight of my sword was just as my own. Of course that taller, bigger and stronger enemies I let Death take the time to face them, not counting the fact that almost everybody was taller than me, but the others were quite simple to handle. And looked like Death was seeing that too.

Strangely I felt comfortable with the air around. I mean, we were at the Kingdom of the Dead, why would a human felt comfortable on a place like that?

Death said that maybe it was because what I did before the End Days. The killing made my soul feel comfortable in a place where had so many dead. Yes, I was a criminal and killed a lot of people and if there could be any paradise, I'm sure I would not be able to enter it. But I don't regret my former life. It was the way my brothers and I found to stay together and to survive the streets.

Almost got killed by one tougher monster while I was thinking about my brothers. What would they think about this 'trip'? And what would they think about what was going on my mind?

"Stop being so mindless, human" He said, cutting the demon in half "I can't always save you"

"S... Sorry..." I said, unconsciously spinning my sword "I was... Thinking"

He moved a stone "About your brothers?" then turned to look me in the eye "You talk while you sleep"

"They always said that" I smiled. And until we reach the third Animus Stone he didn't said a thing.

I was quietly trying to remember what would happen next and things were getting clearer in my mind. First, Death would kill Gnashor, then the Chancellor would grant him passage to speak with the Lord of Bones. After it, the bothered Lord would ask Death his dead court back, once his Dead Lords had ran away.

After few minutes I stopped thinking about 'what next?' because it was giving me a terrible headache. But what got me cheerful was that the pain in my chest faded and didn't came back in... I wasn't counting the hours, but I could swear it was a record.

Besides, I think that Death did something that made it vanish. I mean, the pain was strong but it seemed that his magic was fighting it and, by the moment, was winning the fight.

For the last part of the path, Death allowed me to carry the Stone and I never thought it would be so... light. It was so big so the obvious thought would be that it was heavy, but no. My happiness ended when Death took it from me when we were close enough to the altar.

"Stay away" He said, putting the last Stone in the altar and jumping to the big arena below.

"Of course"

I sat on the edge of the first floor and I could see the entire arena. The ground trembled and Gnashor appeared. He was like a... Giant bone worm with armor. Weird.

But it was no match for Death, even though the beast was under earth. The fight was quick, but when I though the fight was over, Gnashor turned himself into a humanoid being, but was still made of... Bones or stones? I didn't know. Death broke him down, and he turned into worm again and got back down the earth.

"Death! Behind you!" I warned him and he jumped back right in the moment the worm was ascending. I smiled and he thank me with a look.

After that, he only needed two moves to finish Gnashor off and taking out his skull. That was disgusting.

He the got up to the floor I was and stopped by my side, the skull still on his hand "Thanks for the warning back there" He said and the skull disappeared.

"Wow! How did you do this?" I was so surprised and he laughed at my expression.

"Magic" He said. He offered me his hand "Come on. Let's get back to the Eternal Throne"

I took his hand – that for a matter of fact was double size of mine – and looked at him "Are we going to leave flying?"

"Watch" And a fog evolved us while I felt his strong hands around my waist and I lost my conscious for a brief moment and when I regained it, I was sat in a corner at the Eternal Throne. "Oh my goodness! You teleport?"

"To the places I've been before, yes"

"My head..." I was a little bit dizzy, but he helped me to stand up and gave me his hand to support myself.

"A consequence for fast traveling" He looked at the silver door e blazon ed with a blue eyed skull.

"I'll stay here a little more. Go speak with the Lord of Bones" I smiled as he headed to the door. I was so wishing to see the Chancellor's face when Death says that he already defeated the champion. One point for me, your bitch.

This moment then made me remember my brothers once more. And it was a happy one. It was the few moments my mother had been nice to me, some months before she dropped us on the streets.

"Oh my God, mom will freak out when she sees this" Alex said while Jason was taking a look at my broken arm.

"Relax Alex. She isn't even crying." Jason smiled to me, but when he touched my arm I moaned in pain "Ok, it's really broken. We have to take her to the hospital to fix it"

"Mom will kill us" Alex picked up his cell phone and dialled mom "Mom. Are you busy? No, we're fine, but we need to take Maya to the hospital. Mom calm down, she's fine, but she fell and broke her arm. We were playing with her. No. It's only her arm. Can you pick us up? Okay. We are waiting. Bye mom" Alex sat by my side and Jason by the other.

"You'll be fine, sis" Jason caressed my face "You're a strong girl"

"I know. And my friends will be able to sign my plaster" I smiled.

"Won't take long to fix." Alex said, hugging me "Children heal faster than older people. Sorry for not taking care of you sis"

"It's fine, brother"

I saw mom's car turning the street and she parked right in front of us, desperately getting out of the car "Oh, my baby girl. You're okay?"

I felt being picked up "I'm okay mommy. Only hurts when I move it"

"You two irresponsible! How can you let your sister break her arm?" She started to scream discussing with them.

"Mommy, it's not their fault. I didn't take care. Don't fight with them"

He looked me with concern and a mother-like smile came across her face. She hugged me stronger and put me in the car, while Alex and Jason entered it too.

The way to the hospital was quiet and only the slow music on the radio filled the silence. Jason held the hand of my good arm and my two brothers were smiling at me. Mommy was looking at us at the rear view mirror and smiled too at the scene.

"Sorry for screaming with you" She started "Is just that you have to take care with her. She's your little sister. You have to look after her"

"We know mom" Alex answered "We'll take care next time"

"It means that I can't go to school mommy?"

"You can, darling, your right arm is still good" She smiled at me through the mirror.

When we arrived the hospital, the doctor was super kind with me and gave me and my brothers lollipops after the plaster was already putting my arm in the place. When we arrived home, mom put the TV in my room, covered me with my favourite blanket and did everything to me. I had to admit that I liked to see the envy faces of my brothers, but what could I do?

Mom said that if I needed something I just had to call her that she would come back home in a matter of seconds. Alex went to school and Jason kept in home, taking care of me.

When the day was over, mom used to lay with me in the bed and sing to me. She had a beautiful voice and I knew that my gift to sing came from her. She used to caress my hair until I fall asleep and everyday in the morning I had hot chocolate in the bed.

And now I don't understand why she dropped us to our own luck in the streets. What had suddenly changed in her? What have we done...? Her own children... Her own blood.

When I saw Death coming my way, I had to wipe away my tears and pretend I wasn't crying, but he was not a fool, though he gave me the privacy by not asking what had happened. "Are you prepared to go?"

"Phariseer's Tomb. Let's go!" I got on my feet and then we got back to our quest.


	10. Chapter 10

**_This one is longer than ithe should be. I got excited when writing this one, so... Sorry ^^_**

 ** _But I hope you enjoy it_**

Clarity was never my best friend. Though I realised that the place I wasn't shouldn't have that much of clarity.

Opening my eyes I saw myself back at the Eternal Throne with an immense pain holding me still in the ground where I was sat. In front of me I could see Draven* and his ethereal man training and I assumed to be near the stairs leading to the room where the Lord of Bones was in.

Then the goat? Really, what that thing was?

Anyway, the goat scared me when he spoke. "Greetings"

Definitely, I didn't notice him for the first time I got there "Oh, gosh... Why does everyone likes to appear like this?" I tried to get up, but was forced to lean on the stair behind me.

"It wasn't my intention to scare you, human" He said, exhaling a cloud of smoke in my face, making me cough "And I would keep on the ground, if I were you"

"Why am I in here and not with Death...?" I wandered, mostly for myself but the goat ended up hearing.

"The rider brought you here, unconscious. You were weak, as I could well see through your soul, and he couldn't continue on his task carrying you on his back. He said it won't be long until he comes back" He exhaled again "I'm Ostegoth, by the way"

"Can't say I'm happy to see ya..." I tried to get on my feet and, with some difficulty and pain "I am Maya"

"May I ask..." He paused "What...?"

"What am I doing here? Long and painful story that I'm not willing to tell" I know he was just curious to know how a human ended up in the Kingdom of the Dead and that I shouldn't have been rude, but man, I was tired of people asking me that "To sum, Death found me, I said I could help and he said I could come with him"

"Maybe you'll get to know the story on another time, Ostegoth" I heard a voice coming from behind me, a voice that was really, really annoying. The Chancellor. That ethereal sight just like Draven. "The Lord of Bones wishes to speak to you"

"And what makes him think I want to speak with him?" I crossed my arms and far away I heard Draven laughing.

Ostegoth did the same and laughed, coughing a little for the smoke of his pipe "The girl has the guts" He sighed. "The Lord of Bone wishes, you answer. It's how it works, dear"

"Thank you for sparring my breath, Ostegoth" the Chancellor said.

"As if you have lungs to breath..."

The goat laughed again "Aren't you afraid of the consequences of your words?"

I smiled "Definitely not"

"Anyway, you should go talk to the Lord of Bone. After all, he allowed your presence here. You owe him a talk"

I thought for a while "That's a point... Fine. It won't bite to talk to him..." I walked over the stairs, losing my balance for a moment. The Chancellor was just stood there, as if I was normally walking behind him and not screwing myself up in the floor.

I don't know why, but the pain was making my legs get loose, forcing me to lean on the handrail until it reach the throne room. The Chancellor opened it up to me and awaited on the outside, making me enter it alone. "Looks like the human accepted my invite"

"How couldn't I?" Shrugging, I sighed "After all, you let me stay in here when I should be with Death..."

"I know what happens to you. The reason for the pain you feel" He looked at me in a mysterious way.

"You know the source of my pain?"

"I do" He adjusted himself on his throne "I can see inside you, after all" He sighed "But I won't tell you. I have called you in here for another reason"

"What would the Lord of Bones want with a mere human like me?"

"I can feel the torment inside you, and I know the reason" He leaned forward "Come on, tell me. I know what you wish in the deepest part of your heart, little human"

"I..." A sigh came out "I wish I could see my father... I don't remember much of him, but I remember his love for me and my love for him. But I wish I could speak to him one last time... as I wasn't able to do before he died..."

"I am not a bad Lord, human, you will see that. I won't guarantee safe passage for Death because I really need my Dead Lords and only him can bring then back"

"Why make Death waste time?" I crossed my arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on! If you can really see inside me you should know I can see the future... I know you will burn your Dead Lords to death when they arrive. And I can only say that Death won't happy for that"

"I said I needed my Dead Lords, I didn't say for what exactly I need them"

"Whatever. I'm not with him to warn him anyway..." I sighed "So, what did you called me here for, 'milord'" I said with irony.

"To make your wishes true" He said" I am the Lord of Bones and my domain is the Kingdom of the Dead. Not a single soul go to the Well without making me a little visit. And when I felt your energy, I..." He paused "I felt a familiar one... and then I remembered of the soul of your father passing through here"

"You know my father?"

"His soul, yes"

"Can you get me to see him?" I asked, puppy eyes.

"That is why I called you here little human" A smirk appeared on his mouth " I wondered if you would be lonely in here, so I made my ways to reach your father's soul" He extended me his left hand "He hasn't resurrected yet. Just take my hand, and I will make you reach him"

I hesitated. Was he really saying the truth or was he just trying to get rid of a human that suddenly entered hid realm? Well, the greater risk was to not try.

When I held his hand, my eyes closed instantly and seemed that my soul left my body. But I was able to see thing I didn't see before, as the ethereal world. When you are human, you can only see the material world, or physic world. Only some of humans that were known by their necromancer skills could reach that world. But I was with the Lord of Bones. As Death, he could do that – but Death was still the best Necromancer I've ever met.

Everything around me had a greenish and bluish colour. I was greenish myself and I realised I could simply trespass some obstacles, since they were still material and I was a spirit. The Lord of Bones let me free to search, saying that it was my wish, not his, so I should find my father by myself.

The place didn't have much things to remember, since it seemed to be just a simple platform with ramifications that leaded to little podiums from where you were able to see lots of souls sat there, most if them weeping waiting for the moment when they would left to the Well, so they could resurrect. Find my father in probation thousands of souls would be difficult.

When I did, though, was nostalgia. If I wasn't a spirit, I would've cried out as a child and ran to hug him. What showed itself impossible, since that was a soul from someone already dead and I was there with my spirit and still alive.

But just seeing his face was... My heart accelerated and I lost the track of the words. "Daddy!" I smiled and again tried to hug him "I can't believe it's you. It's... it's really you"

He smiled tenderly and my heart ached. I missed him so much that I only realised by seeing him again. He was just as I remembered. Nothing a bit different. "Oh, my girl... How big you've grown..."

My knees reached the floor and I closed my eyes "I missed you so much, daddy... So much happened to us that could've been so easier with you..."

Not even waiting for him to say a word, I started telling him what happened with my brothers and I after he died. What mom has done to us and the life we had to live in order to survive. Dad assumed a sad face when it came to mom and got sadder when I told him what we've been through in the life of crime.

Then I started to tell him about what happened to me after what we thought that would never happen. His eyes widened when I told I was held captive by a fallen angel for my ability to predict the future and asked a lot of questions about it, and answering them made me link it to my travel with Death and how the hell I was talking to him in that moment.

"So... Everything I used to read in Genesis is actually happening?"

I sighed "It already has, dad... it's been a century since the angels and demons fought on Earth and since then the demons took hold of it. Now, I am the only human left. All the seven billion inhabitants are dead, waiting to go to the Well just like you"

"Oh, God... I never thought it was so close from happening"

"It wasn't, dad. This Apocalypse was false. The human race wasn't even close to be ready to endure a fight like that. It was plotted by an angel to tear the demons down, but it went wrong since War heard when it all started and thought it was the last seal. Maybe, if it was the right time, we could've had a chance"

"Changing the subject... Why did your brothers choose the worst way to live for you three? That wasn't what I taught them"

"It can't tell with confidence, because I was only four. But for what they have told me several times, that was the only way..."

It was dark and cold on the house they were on. They tried to find something they could make and effort to afford for the sake of their little sister, and so they've found a house with only a bedroom, a small bathroom and a living room that was divided by a granite counter that leaded to the kitchen. All in all, a small house that could barely keep them three.

Alex had just arrived from his work, it was past midnight and Jason and the little Maya were already sleeping. Hungry, he realised that the cabinets were practically empty and they would run out of food. Inside, Alex wanted to cry. It was just too hard for him to raise his little sister and his brother alone. He had to conciliate school with job and no one would hire him without completing college, so the money he had was short for three. He could even curse the day their mother decided to abandon them.

"Jason" Alex poked his brother that was sleeping in the couch. He didn't wake up, so Alex raised his tone of voice "Jason, wake up!"

Jason jumped from the couch as he scared himself "What? What happened? Is something about Maya?"

"Stay low, brother" Alex asked "This is about the three of us and our future" Sighing, Alex held his face on his hands "I don't know what else I can do, Jason... My payment barely sustains us, the cabinets are almost empty and we have a five year old child to raise. We all have school classes to attend to, and the time of school and job is getting me more and more tired everyday..." He looked deeply in his brother's eyes "I don't have another choice..."

"Please tell me you're not considering accepting that offer"

"I am"

"Alex!" Jason slammed his hand on his own knees and stood up, raising his voice "We can't do that! You know where that will lead us. Do you really want to risk our lives? Maya's life?"

"Stay low!" Alex angered himself "What do you want me to do? We are on top of our luck to have uncle Jaime helping us with Maya when we need something to her, hospital and medicines, but what go you think will happen when the teachers sees that she's doing bad on school? They will send the tutelage council to see what's happening and then they will see she has no mother or a stable home, and will send the three of us to foster cares and we will be separated. Is that what you want?"

"Why are you two fighting?" A soft voice came from the bedroom door "Is time to sleep, why you don't go sleep?"

Alex and Jason ran to their sister and kneeled to be at the same height "Is everything fine, dear? Can't sleep?"

"You are fighting loud. Can't sleep" She brushed her eyes and yawned "I wish I can help..."

"You don't need do help, darling" Jason said.

"But... I hear Alex say we don't have money..."

The big brothers looked at each other with concern. She listened to everything, and she wasn't naive to the point of not understanding. "Don't you worry, OK? Our lives are about to change and soon we'll be able to give you everything you want. All the candies that you always want. We can go to playgrounds and live in big house, like you say to us"

She hugged her both brothers with her tiny arms and Alex looked at Jason with a sad face. After they put Maya on bed again, Alex sighed "It's set"

Daddy stood quiet while I told what Alex once told me. He was sad, of course, with the path we lead our lives "But, hey, we achieved our goals with that. Our lives became so much easier and, not that I'm proud of it, we were the bests. Everyone respected us"

"That's a funny way to masquerade your criminal action with an attorney firm. Ironic, not to say tragic"

"We wouldn't have done that if mom didn't abandon us"

"I can't understand..." He sighed "Why? She was so good at being a mother... Why would she abandon innocent kids?"

"Well, I don't know. But I know for sure that if what's Death is planning on doing works and if I get to see her again, I wouldn't forgive her"

"Bit she's your mother"

"Not anymore, dad. I was four years old and she abandoned me. A little kid! I never had a mother when I needed. My brothers were my only family and I had only them to count on. So... No. Even if some day I decide to forgive her, it would take really long to happen"

We kept talking for much longer and I think we spent more than three hours speaking. Though my happiness was cut off when the Lord of Bones appeared and said that was time for me to go.

I wanted to hug my dad. I wanted so much, but my hand just trespassed his own. Saying goodbye and I love you, I saw myself back at the throne room of the Eternal Throne. The Lord of Bones was sat again, and had a smirk on his face. "You won't want anything back from what you did for me, will you?"

"I did that from my free will" He calmly said 'I don't expect anything back, once you wouldn't be able to finish anything I ask you"

The door suddenly opened and Death walked in. From the circle on the floor, the three Dead Lords appeared as Death walked over it "My king..." One of them said "What would you have us do?" They kneeled in front of the throne.

"Suffer!" the King angrily said and the Lords started to burn to death. "Too long, you have slumbered. Too long, you have forsaken your duty! I have no more use for you!"

The Lords died, resumed in a pile of ashes that soon flew with the wind. Death, as I already knew, didn't like it "What is this?" he pointed to where the Lords were once kneeled. "I don't like being toyed with" He leaned towards the Lord of Bones.

"They've failed me. But you earned my gratitude. I will send you to one in my Kingdom that knows the way to the Well of Souls" he leaned over "But first, there are demons you must face"

Death stepped in the stairs "I've already faced, and killed, many"

He leaned forward "Not like these" Well, it seemed the Lord of Bone couldn't find a comfortable place on his own throne "There's great power bound in that amulet. But your shame stays its unlocking"

"I regret nothing!" Death raised his tone.

"Oh, I can see beyond your flesh, to where the true battle rages"

He stood up, standing his hand in front of his face and suddenly Death started to feel something as he started to groan with his hands on his head, as if the Lord of Bones was scavenging inside his mind – and he actually was.

That didn't scare me, though, as I knew that was about to happen. Death disappeared and the Chancellor entered second after. "Do you have need of me, my king?"

"The Rider is in the entrance to the City of the Dead. Go there and take his human along"

"I'm not his property, just for the record. I'm just helping him" I said, even if what the Lord said made me feel... good "By the way, thank you for leading me to my father"

"I see great things from you, human, and you shall discover it soon enough. When that time comes, I hope to not be the one to stand against you. And you needed it. Consider that a gift"

That couldn't be a simple gift. I could imagine that someday he would ask me to retrieve the favor. I took, then, the Chancellor's hand and we disappeared in a green vapour and in matter of seconds I saw Death once again standing in front of me. "Fast travelling sound nice when you get used to it" I said...

Death only glanced at me as the Chancellor started to speak "Horseman. What did you learn from the Lord of Bones?"

"I suppose your king lives up to his name, if not for his bargains"

"The Dead King has granted you passage to the City of the Dead" the Chancellor said, as in an attempt to forget the former sentence.

"What will I find there? Besides more corpses" Irony. If you're talking to Death and he is not being ironic in any moment, something's wrong.

"Something far more precious than sinew and bone." He made a dramatic pause "Souls, Rider. From every kingdom under a dying sun. In the City, their past life is cleansed, that they may past through the Well and be reborn. Many souls do not survive this purification. Some are driven mad and a few even manage to scape their bonds

A bit of silence followed, but I cleaned my throat so anyone would start talking "Who must I seek there?"

"You should worry more about the one who seeks you"

"Answer my question, scarecrow!" Death said angrily.

The Chancellor laughed "There's no fun in simply telling you.

I glanced at Death with a look like 'I'm going to tell you that later, don't worry' "Then speak no more!"

"I'd keep a watch on my own neck, if I were you..."

The Chancellor disappeared in a hole on the ground and Death looked down to me. I yawned and sighed "City of the Dead, here we go"


	11. Chapter 11

Death's new ability was jus awesome!

Of course I knew about that, but seeing it was a different thing.

He could, literally, split himself in two parts. His soul, actually, and there was a third part to where he could go back in order to be one again. Doing that, he was able to move both statues that opened the path to the City of the Dead.

He didn't need it, truly speaking. I could've helped him with one statue. But since he didn't know that, it was fine for me.

The bars from the main door opened and the door was free to be opened from the outside. The first thing in front of us after the door was a short corridor with another door in the end. Opening it, we were in a kind of patio and I could well listen to the greenish leviathans roaring in the sky. Death looked up to them, but I lightly touched his arm to call his attention "Don't worry. They won't do anything"

"I understood your look when we were speaking to the Chancellor. What did you wanted to say?"

"The one you'll blindly seek here in the City of the Dead is the Crowfather"

"Why is he here?"

"Because you have killed him?" I said the obvious answer and so he looked to the other door in the patio. "He will guide you after here. But first, as I said, you'll have to kill the Wailing Host" He opened the door that showed us another patio, this one with two enemies inside. I can now say that we're practically in the middle of the journey"

"After we finish this, where do we go?"

I dealt with one and Death with the other as quickly as we entered the place "Lostlight, Earth, Shadow's Edge and the Well"

"I don't recognize the name of such places..., besides Earth and the Well"

"That's because you were never there. But I can't tell you everything, so I will let the Crowfather tell you the other things" I yawned "I'm sleepy... Could I sleep a little here? Promise to follow you without stops once we go to Lostlight"

He looked inside the door for a while "I'll search the place" And that meant he said ok.

Using the stairs to get to a higher ground, I sat down in a corner besides a torch, once that place was colder than I was used to. Funny, because while outside the City, I didn't feel that cold considering I was walking over the snow. But I remembered of Despair and maybe that was because of him.

It took longer for me to fall asleep and when I did I got bothered with anything and even the wind was making me wake up. That happen five times, and I liked to see Death was there too in the forth and fifth time. "Can't sleep?"

"Not calmly as I wanted..." I said lowly. I was all curled up and that was making me stay warm "Never saw you thoughtful like that. What are you thinking about?" He didn't answer. I didnt want the silence to fill the place again, so I tried another subject. "Well... For someone quiet like you, you make a lot of questions" I smiled "And I thought you didn't want to see the Chancellor again"

"I don't. But you don't enter some unknown palace without knowing what you'll look for" I wanted so much to ask what he had seen with the Lord of Bones, but I knew he wouldn't say "What were you doing with the Lord when I arrived?" I smiled, absent minded, reminding of what the king allowed me to do.

"My father didn't reincarnate yet. The Lord of Bones found his soul and let me talk to him..."

He looked at me "Without any favour back?"

"Yep" I smiled again "first he said that it was just because he sensed that it was my inner wish, but then he said that he felt something inside me and didn't want to be the one to oppose me when the time comes. I didn't understand that"

We kept there in the silence for a while, Death leaned over the wall with arms crossed and I sat in the corner. He was thinking about something, but it never came off his mouth "You should sleep. Rest for anything we can find here"

When my eyes closed, my mind drove me back to all of the visions I once had. Then I was back to the fight War fought against the Destroyer.

The tower they were in showed me a pool of blood where Abaddon was on, his wings severed from his back as I already knew. But looking around I could see War kneeled in the floor and the Watcher with the Seventh Seal on his hand. Uriel was close behind them as the Watcher was saying what was the plan all along.

That showed me that the Council knew about Abaddon's betrayal and schemed all what happened to War so that the dirty work could be done without lot of effort for their part. And that was what War saw in the Tree of Knowledge.

But then I heard War laughing ' _What's so damn funny? You shouldn't be laughing at your own funeral_ ' the Watcher said.

' _I'm laughing at yours_ ' War found himself able to stand up, just to be stabbed in the back with the Armageddon Blade...

...By Uriel ' _Nex Sacrammentum. The death oath is complete'_

And then the Red Rider fell on the ground as she took the blade out of him.

That made me wake up screaming and I'm pretty sure that scared Death, once he was leaned on the wall and heads down, arms crossed and eyes closed. But when he saw the way I woke up he came right in my direction to calm me down "Easy, human" he said "What happened?"

I couldn't, by any condition, say that I saw War being killed. "Nothing..." I was trying to catch up my breath "Just a nightmare, that's all" I lied. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and brushed my eyes "How long have I slept?"

"Barely an hour..." He leaned to equilibrate himself and I saw a wound up on his neck.

"Hey... Who did you fought? You have a wound up here"

He slid his fingers over it lightly "It will heal" He stood up and offered his hand for me to do the same "The last thing before the Crowfather is the Host, as you said..."

Accepting his hand, I stood up, stretching myself and cracking my back "And you're taking me to fight him too?" He nodded "I don't think that is a good idea. You don't know how big that creature is and, as much as my training with Thane showed some results, I can't fight something like that"

He laughed "You can't know what you're capable of until you prove yourself" He opened the door and pointed to what was inside "Ladies first"

After that door there was a great patio with a platform in the middle, one that I realised Death has brought to the lower level by himself. Saying for the other places in the Kingdom of the Dead, I could imagine the kind of puzzles he had to solve in order to move that one platform.

Said platform had a pillar in the middle that was emanating a bluish light from it, that was aimed directly to the locked door, making its bars open so the door was free. Behind it, a rock bridge that was above nothing. Seriously, I couldn't see even smoke looking downward. It seemed that if you feel from there, you would just stay falling for the rest of your life.

When he opened the last door that was keeping us from the Wailing Host, I froze "Death... I don't think I can handle it..."

"I'll make a rule for you" He looked directly at my eyes "As long as you are travelling with me, there's no way you step back from any challenge if I'm completely sure you won't end up killing yourself" he paused "And if I sense that you are backing up, then you're not able to keep up in this travel"

"Oh gosh..."

"Just go, damn it!" He pushed me "I won't let you die, is that any better?"

"I can live with that... Literally"

The door closed behind us and I could hear some roars coming from the middle circle in that open room, and from the sky, where the leviathans were watching closely. The Wailing Host appeared, ascending from the hole, and I couldn't help but remember of an octopus looking at its face "Draw your sword" Death said "It can attack at any moment. Be prepared to dodge"

Was even sad to look at the Host, actually. He was hiding so many souls within him that make me think about my brothers. If they were trapped inside the Host? They could be suffering and that would make me suffer. Even if I couldn't beat him and Death would do the most part of it, that beast would die and those souls would be set free.

And just seconds after saying that, the Host attacked. I dodged when he smashed the floor, but the Shockwave was strong enough to put me down. But its hand didn't stop in one smash, instead the monster slid it through the way trying to catch both me and Death "Go to the other side. We can attack it together"

I came to know, later, that Death wasn't even fighting in that battle. That was why he asked for us to attack from both sides. Even when the horde of undead skeletons came, it was all me.

But as I didn't know that, in the end I let the epic end with him, as I saw him turning to his Reaper and jumping inside that hole with the monster, appearing seconds later, climbing the hole.

The souls were finally free.

I was already at the door, waiting for him to come and open it. "See? Wasn't that hard" He opened the door and simply walked inside, knowing that I would be right behind him.

With a bright light, we finally were able to see what we were looking for "Horseman. I believe you called" The Crowfather appeared, Dust landing on his arm "I'm the one that you seek. And where else would I be but the City of the Dead?"

"Yeah, we know" I said "I told that to him" It seemed that only then the Crowfather realised someone else was there.

"And what do we have here?" He leaned closer "Where did you find this one, Death?" He looked at me curiously "I feel something inside you, but I can't say exactly why..." I just rolled my eyes, tired of everyone new saying that" Anyway... Would you like to ask a question, or just stand there like you've seen a ghost?"

Death was right to the point "Tell me how to reach the Well of Souls"

"The Well of Souls is a place of unimaginable power... The key of death and life, of creation itself. And that is why the Well has a key of its own... One that was divided long ago. The Angels keep one half, and the Demons the other... And never shall the two meet. Unless you truly mean to save your brother.

"To save War, I would storm the White City" Death said. And indeed he would. That man was the one to do everything and anything that is on his power and beyond it to save someone innocent. Even more if that someone is his own brother.

"Of that, I am more than certain. But there is no need" He started to pet Dust The Angels have a realm beyond the White City, as the Demons do, beyond their dark Kingdom. All will become clear to you once you reach the Tree"

"Oh, I've done that, Crowfather" Death seemed to be irritated by the circle he was doing that would always put him back to the Tree.

"Nevertheless, you must find the Tree again. And go wherever it takes you"

I touched Death's arm and he looked down to me "We should go, then. The quicker, the better"

"Could you first kill my doubts, little one?" I looked at him as a sign of yes "You're a human, am I right?'

"Born and raised"

"And how did the actions of War not took hold upon you?" Dust flew from him and he put his hands together.

I could see Death making fists after the way the Crowfather spoke of War "The Destroyer got me first, before the humans were all killed. The thing is, I can see the future and I know what awaits him. He wanted that information, but I managed to escape before he could break me, and I used one if his portals that leaded me to the Forge Lands. Death found me and here we are"

"Interesting... And now I wonder how did you have those visions in particular... What can possibly connect a human with this world?" The silence followed "Well... Do you have any other questions, Death?"

"Absalom lives?" He asked, almost concerned. He was his brother too, after all.

"Yes, Absalom lives on. His rage and agony spread as Corruption, and he will unmake all of creation to destroy the balance

"I've killed Absalom once, Crowfather. If I could go back, I would see him spared" It was no secret for anyone that Death carried a huge guilt inside him for what he had done, even though it was necessary.

"I doubt he would grant you the same courtesy" Well... The Crowfather was just being realistic.

Death, then, suddenly took me by my waist and after some seconds we were landing perfectly in the roots of the Tree of Death. Going to the center of it, we found no one less than the Crowfather, again. Of course he was following us, but in any case if we needed help. I almost stepped forward to say that he didn't need help because I knew everything that was about to happen – or almost everything –, but that would be too selfish, even for me.

Heading to the portal that just had been opened, I felt Dust land heavily on my shoulder "Geez, didn't know a bird could be this heavy" And then he just screamed in my ear – I don't know the sound the crows do – and flew away.

"You've hurt him" Death happily said.

I rolled my eyes "You said before he's just a bird..." I sighed "Well, Lostlight awaits us"


	12. Chapter 12

After passing through the portal to Lostlight, the pain in my chest suddenly came again and stronger than the last time, for what I could remember. Death was telling me just to calm down so I could concentrate on making that pain fade away.

It felt like it wouldn't pass and stay there to bother me the whole time. Death had to put me in the ground, leaned in one of the big roots there. The Crowfather was there, obviously, and offered himself to help after speaking briefly to the Rider.

Just one touch and I felt like nothing happened, getting up almost instantly "You know what's happening to me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but it is not up to me to tell you. You shall discover it soon enough"

I rolled my eyes, breathing heavily, as Death glanced at me "You should stay here and rest while I go. It seems that my target is that tower"

"There will be a wave of corrupted angels to fight you. I want to help"

"You'll end up killing yourself" He sighed "If you want to go, fine, just don't say I didn't warn you"

I walked past the two of them, snorting "I am more resistant than you think. A little bit of pain won't kill me" crossing my arms, I waited where the roots ended for Death to bring Despair. It was a hell of a way until we could reach the base of the Crystal Spire.

After so many times I had to mount on Despair, now I could do it without help. I was already used to the way the steed gallops, so I just had to use my body to keep myself from falling, but Death's arms around me still made me feel as he was keeping me from falling.

Lostlight was more beautiful than the worlds we've visited before – only two, but still... – and I couldn't imagine it would be so... Heavenly. The outpost of Heaven had only one visible tower for now, but I knew that the Ivory Citadel was northeast or something from there, reachable only for those capable of flying. And I new that there could be another place around that only winged ones could go, but if that place really existed I don't know what if is or how to get there.

Anyway, the only place that mattered for us was the Ivory Citadel.

When we got to the ivory path that connected that 'road' to the entrance patio from the Crystal Spire, Despair whinnied and looked to the sky, giving us the hint of corrupted angels flying in our direction.

Jumping out of the horse, Death prepared to attack and so did I.

The wave of corrupted angels was easily defeated, but other rose from nothing and soon we were cornered. Not that it would be a problem, it would just take longer to end than the necessary.

But a bulky angel appeared in the sky, flying around the field and murmuring something for himself. I realised that he wasn't corrupted and he landed beside us right next, helping with those bad pigeons.

The fight didn't last much longer and soon the only thing left was blood and blackened feathers.

"Welcome to Lostlight, Rider – from one warrior to other"

"Do I know you?" I think that for everything Death has already lived, was hard to remember everyone.

"I'm Nathaniel. I fought beside you at the gates of Eden. Would've died, were not for your blades" He made a pause "But I'm not troubled that you don't recall me. Your thoughts that day were on killing the Nephilim"

"You're of the Hellguard" Death concluded

"I was... But I guard the light now. And the Archon. You'll find both in the Crystal Spire, but something tells me you're not here to glory in my master's radiance."

"What gave that away?" He asked, ironically.

They kept on talking as I started to walk around. Dust gently landed in me and started to bite some locks of my hair, but I was absorbed on the magnificence of that place. At the same time it was astounding, it made me feel like I was in a calm day in some farm, beyond the reaches of the polluted city, bringing me such an inner peace that I forgot what I was doing for a while.

The Crystal Spire was a tall building, taller than any skyscraper you can find on Earth back in the day, but still the wind was strong enough to blow leaves to the top of it, making a light brown trail where they met the floor. Some statues were disposed on both sides as I searched and of course I couldn't know who they were showing.

I was walking so absent-mindedly that I didn't even feel Dust flying out of my shoulder, and if it wasn't for Death, I could've found death on its literal meaning as I was almost walking to the edge of a cliff. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, actually"

He put me far from the edge and started to walk "Thinking about nothing will eventually kill you" I could hear him sighing. I don't know, but sometimes I can feel the people around me, and he seemed a bit tired, even if his pose or his way of speaking didn't show it. "Let's go"

"We'll make a pretty good travel after here..." I sighed "Can I rest a bit?"

He looked up ate the top of the tower "Take your time"

My eyes closed after I leaned over a pile of leaves hard enough to don't get down and fluffy enough to be comfy. That time it wasn't a simple dream, it was a vision I didn't have before. I knew that, eventually, we would go to Lostlight and go to Earth in order to get out of there after it, going to the realm of the demons, but I never knew why or how – once why was a little obvious. I was about to discover.

My vision showed me a tower in Lostlight, that I realised to be the Crystal Spire, a bulky angel in the base, Nathaniel, and then an angel on the higher level of said tower. He was wearing a hood and his face was pure light, he had a double pair of wings and he was holy beautiful. For a moment, in the vision, I could almost feel myself safe just to be staring at him. Probably that was the Archon.

But he started to say some things that looked like random words coming from a mad. 'Protect the key' 'from everyone' 'it is mine!' 'he will open the Well'

While he was talking to himself and looking to what appeared to be a pool, I could well see his holy bright light getting dark and impure, making me realise that he was corrupted

'I need the Rod to purify my Citadel...' He said on what appeared to be a moment of consciousness 'But I can't go to Earth, otherwise I will never be allowed to come back' He walked around his pool 'Maybe I could ask the rider. He won't deny it. Is for the sake of the Citadel...'

'No!' He screamed 'He will come looking for the key! Kill him right away'

'Maybe I could deceive him...' He started to walk one way to the other "Jamaerah went out of his mind... perhaps he could make it..."

The vision then got blurry and ended up with the Archon falling in the white nothingness from a suspended platform that could stand for itself.

Of course I connected one thing to the other. And I woke up right after it, seeing Nathaniel by my side "Any better?"

"Where's Death?" I asked, unintentionally ignoring his gentle question, hand in my head as that vision gave me a good headache as a gift.

"Up there" He pointed to the top of the tower "He wanted to speak with the Archon. Make the time useful as you were resting and he wasn't going to do anything..."

"Shit... I've just had a vision... I need to tell him" I stood up.

"He went to Earth already, human..." Nathaniel looked at me as I was a stranger from another planet "What do you need to tell him?"

I sighed, looking up "Could you get me up there?"

"If you wish so" He gently smiled and picked me by my waist, showing that even a man of his brutal size can be gentle when needed. He left me in the stairs leading to were the Archon was standing and flew away after I thank him.

I ran up the stairs when I heard Death's voice "Be careful what you wish for, Archon. You just might get it"

"The Rod of Arafel! I have been waiting... so long"

"No, Death! Don't give it to him!" I screamed, but when I got there was too late. The Archon was already wielding the Rod with its power as well and had already made use of it to clear the entire realm of the darkness within it. But I could see his face beyond that light involving him. I could rely on my visions so they were right until then.

"Who are you, child?" The Archon asked.

"I'm the one who knows the truth behind this false light if yours"

Death then knew what I was talking about. By his glare, I knew he wanted to hear what I had to say "You dare say such a blasphemy against the purest?"

"Of course I dare" I smiled "He is corrupted, Death. He has the angel key. He was trying to deceive you so you wouldn't discover" I crossed my arms "Enough of people deceiving us. I can see the future, so you won't be able to lie"

"It... Is... Mine!" The Archon screamed, like he didn't even wanted to try defendinf himself, and Death drew his scythes. The angel sighed and looked at us "Even if he wanted me to, I couldn't destroy the key. Surely you can understand, Horseman!" He leaned forward "I did what I had to do!... Opened the Well... Protected the key... From the questions they asked... And from you." His light then begun to show the corruption he had on his own heart "Only I may bare the key!"

He used the Rod to attack us, but the first strike hit me instead of the Horseman. Even with my efforts, and Death's, it sent me flying from that floor and the lower level started to get closer and closer In a matter of seconds. The attack itself hurt a bit, but the fall would certainly kill me. I don't know what happened then, as I didn't have any means to make the fall stop and hit hard the lower level. Luckily it was just the second one before the Archon's, but for a human... Well, I thought I died, once I passed out as soon as I heard bones breaking.

Though dying doesn't include dreaming or having visions.

So no, I wasn't dead, but I wanted to be.


	13. Chapter 13

I had to be carried from that moment on and I completely hated it. I was supposed to help, and not be a set back so Death would have to carry me around. And to get worse, the pain of all those broken bones was terrible. Nathaniel tried to help with some healing potions he had in the moment, but it didn't work. I was counting on Crowfather's abilities to do the same as he did in the first time he made my pain vanish.

Biting my lip to hide the pain, I made the way back to the tree be quiet. Each gallop Despair made was a new wave of pain in my body. But was either that or make Death carry me all the way around and make things slow "This won't happen again" He said.

"Well... You promised me you wouldn't let me die here. And I'm not dead. You kinda kept that promise, so... I see no point of you saying that" Despair had to jump a broken tree branch and I couldn't stop myself from moaning as he landed again. The pain flowed through my body as electrical shocks and it made me see stars.

"Still see no point?"

He steered the horse to the side and unmounted it, taking me right after. I had to admit, I felt safe on his arms like that, And there was a feeling deep inside that wanted to stay that way. I shook my head, shoving the thought away. What was I thinking? But then I couldn't help but to feel a bit disappointed when he gently put me down, leaned on the roots.

'stop thinking about that, idiot!' I told myself 'you're here to help him restore mankind, not to build an affair'

"I have the angel key" He said to the Crowfather, that was standing there as always.

"Then your task nears its end" The old one answered.

Funny thing I was not even paying attention to them. My mind raced in thoughts of what I had just felt seconds before. Couldn't be possible, And I wouldn't admit, that I was staring to feel something about him... I never had difficult to maintain things strictly professional, but now... It seemed that I could hear two voices: my mind's and my heart's. Being rational, I didn't want that, And I mean it, but emotional my heart somehow said that I was safe with him.

Happily, pain made me stop thinking on that matter and concentrate to make it vanish. To make it better, the pain in the chest came back and my vision got blurry for some minutes. It's scary when suddenly you just can't see. Scarier when you know it comes with that unexplainable pain now combined with your broken bones pain. "Lucky me" I said, grinning my teeth.

"What do we have here?" The Crowfather got near me and stopped right in front of me, kneeling after it "What happened?"

Death turned his back, as the matter wasn't with him "The Archon attacked me" I said "He threw me through the air and I fell two levels bellow" a groan escaped my mouth "So much pain that I can't even say where it's coming from"

Dust suddenly landed on the Crowfather's shoulder as he started to ease his hands in front of me "I hope I can make it better"

Then the pain grew higher as I could feel the bones sticking together again. In a single move, they all got back in place at the same time and the pain made me scream "Oh, fuck!" I took a deep breath and only then realized that my hands were bleeding as my nails pierced the flesh. Crowfather healed it as well. "It was supposed to make it better" I complained and he smiled.

"You should rest, if you're planning on going to the demon realm with Death" He said, getting up and walking away.

Death didn't turned to speak with me. Still with arms crossed and with his back to me "He's right" He said, coldly "Take your time as I'll take it to do some things" Said that he disappeared through the portal that leaded to the Kingdom of the Dead.

The Crowfather sighed "Didn't you ever wondered how you have that ability?" He asked.

I almost didn't pay attention as I was almost falling asleep "What? Knowing the future? Not actually. On Earth there used to be some people that were called medium. They always said that they could communicate with the dead, predict things and all, but I never believed on it. Until I discovered that I have something like that" I closed my jacket. His presence made the air around me get cold.

"Interesting" Was the only thing he said.

I bit my lip after what i thought to be one hour since Death was gone and I couldn't sleep, even being too tired to be awake, as much as I tried. "Do you know where did he go?" I noticed concern in my own voice that I didn't wanted to put.

"His mind is troubled. He went looking for answers"

"In the Kingdom of the Dead?"

"The Lord of Bones knows much more than you are aware of, kid. Of course you already know it" I looked down, sighing "And it seems your mind is troubled as well"

I noticed the way he was saying that, and even if I lied I knew he knew the answer, but I wasn't there to make true his suspicions "Just worried, that's all" I cracked my back and some pain came again "By the way, how did I survived that fall?" I changed the subject "Falling from that high, two levels... Any human would've died in my place"

"Maybe you can be affected by the place you are in" He smiled "Is hard to say as no human ever came to these realms"

"Thank you, talking bout that" I sighed, brushing my eyes and yawning "For both times you made my pain vanish" Crossing my arms, I sighed "Who'd knew a soul by its own could still have power to do so"

"One of the many things you still have to learn from this world, kid"

Boredom eventually came to me and with it I finally could sleep.

It was strangely calm, and just a dream came to me. I saw my family and my long gone father, that I missed so much. We were happy, cheering in a football game. It eased, somehow, the pain I felt for their absence, specially dad's, but Just for some moments as then I felt the agony of knowing that they were dead. And it made me think again about me reaching the end of the journey.

I had already been tortured, stabbed, beaten, now fallen from a height that makes me realise that only because I was not on Earth it was possible for me to survive...

But then I realised the whole new world that I had discovered just for being able to see the future. Even if I was just a human, more fragile than any other being in those world, and the conditions I went to that new world, what happened to me opened my eyes to a whole new horizon. Earth was not the only place in the universe, as mostly everyone likes to say, that we could be. Lots of worlds created wouldn't make sense if just Earth and just the humans existed.

Well, not anymore for now.

But after a brief moment with an emptiness in my mind, I had, guess what? Another vision. Our next goal and our next enemy.

Even in dreams, Sammael was never the one I liked. Not because his appearance – he's a demon after all – but because of his presence. Even immersed on my visions, having him on them always bothered me, and when I realised that he would be our next enemy, I could feel my body shivering and that was never a good thing.

Why? Maybe because he's the most powerful demon, standing just behind Lucifer, so... I was even thinking about not showing up for him. Death would force me to go? Probably, but I wouldn't.

And talking about him, my next vision showed the Kingdom of the Dead, the Eternal Throne, more precisely. Death had just spoken with Draven and was now walking upstairs to where the door for the Lord of Bones was. The guards let him pass and then he disappeared through the door as it closed behind him.

Once that vision didn't have myself inside it, I just walked forward to enter the throne room, but as I reached the top of the stairs, someone blocked my way "Not so fast, human" The annoying voice of the Chancellor came to my brain and my blood boiled.

But that was a vision.

How the hell the Chancellor was talking to me?

"I know what you're thinking" He said "But things here doesn't work as in the other realms. Nothing passes unnoticed" He gave me that cynical smile "Not even visions"

The guards stepped back and I just sighed "Fine, but Death won't see me here, after all he's not from the Kingdom of The Dead, as far as I know"

And again, the spears the guards had were over my chest. I just rolled my eyes and the Chancellor laughed "The Lord of Bones will, and no one interrupts his meetings"

Puffing, I just sat down with my head on my hands and the vision darkened and disappeared. I think that some minutes of emptiness followed and then I woke up, still at the Tree, but with no sight of the Crowfather.

The sun rays were light and was making me feel warm as the time passed, but it made me wonder how long I've been sleeping. "Two hours, in case you're asking, is for how long you've slept"

A distant voice echoed and, as I couldn't see where that came from, I stood up, stretching myself, sending the laziness away. As I walked to the superior floor of the Tree, I found the Crowfather there, standing, as always. "Death haven't returned yet?" It was a simple question, but no one should take that long while speaking to the Lord of Bones.

"You have showed yourself too worried about the rider" He said, as if he was insinuating something.

But I just pretended not to listen "I'm just worried. He's the only mean I have to see my family again, so..."

He laughed "You don't need to lie to me, child" He walked towards me "I know what is that you're feeling"

"Oh, please" I rolled my eyes "I'm anxious. I just had a vision about Samael...

"Human, not even his brothers worry that much about Death" He put his hand under his chin "Or you don't trust his abilities or..."

"Or what?!"

My voice was louder than I wanted it to be, though the old man didn't bother with it. He just smiled and rested one hand on top of the other "Lets see if this will work..."

I knew exactly what he wanted to say, but that wasn't true. And would never happen!

It wouldn't!

It couldn't.

It wasn't possible.

Or was...?

Taking me off that day dream, the sound of steps getting closer made me blink sometimes to get aware. Death had just returned, silent, and looked at the portal with two gargoyles – the portal to Shadow's Edge. Still wordless, he passed through me as I wasn't even there and his aura... I've never felt so much anger on him before, and his quick glare to me made it very clear that that anger was directed to me.

Couldn't help but to be sad. What did I do wrong to have all that wrath targeting me? I mean, I was with him all the time until then, so I couldn't do anything he wouldn't see, and the times I wasn't with him I had witnesses that knew what I could do. I didn't lie about anything either. To sum, nothing wrong.

He was almost activating the portal to go when the Crowfather pushed me to go after him "Solve the problem with your horseman, kid"

I almost wanted to scream that he wasn't my horseman, but that phrase sounded good and filled my ears. But I shook my head, sending away those thoughts. I had to discover why he was that angry. "Death!" he just looked behind and that cold glare made the words vanish and I gulped.

But why was I even caring for how he felt about me? I knew I didn't do anything wrong, so my mind was clean. Though that reaction broke me.

"Have you forgotten... that I can't activate portals?" I tried as hard as possible to just grin.

Death just extended his hand so we could pass together. Usually, He always pulls me closer by my waist, and not doing that made me sad too.

The passing seemed to take an eternity to end, but then the demonic outpost appeared, as well as the Crowfather as we walked to the centre of the Tree. "Welcome to Shadow's Edge, Horseman. Now, go as the Crow flies, or your brother is lost!"

"This place looks familiar" He said, a calm tone, disguising anger boiling inside.

"As well it should. This place is the dark reflection of the Crystal Spire. A realm where the demons, rather than the angels, keep watch. But Corruption turned their gaze inward and what they saw there destroyed them" He dramatically said.

"And what of the key?"

"It remains within – bound by a powerful master" Finishing, Death just turned away and started to walk, not even noticing that I had something to say "With Death you have to ease things quickly or you'll never know what happened"

"Don't you say?"

I rolled my eyes.

Well, it seemed Death didn't want to make use of his horse in that moment, so until we could reach Black Stone I would have a lot of time to discover a way to make him talk.


	14. Chapter 14

No.

I didn't discover a way to make him talk.

Geez! He's worse than a child.

And why the hell his acts were making me feel bad? I shouldn't be so blue just because some arrogant and cynical horseman was angry at me!. After all, I did no wrong against him or something that could risk his mission. I was even helping! Made him spare a lot of time and was always giving information about War – Or what I could see in the visions.

Does he realises that? It just wasn't fair! Whatever he had heard or seen with the Lord of Bones couldn't be that bad. "Death...?"

"Name it"

"May I ask you what happened?" I lowered my head "You're acting strange..."

"Nothing of your concern"

Ouch!

I walked faster and stopped in front of him. Didn't matter if he could move me away with just one hand or turn around, He would listen to what I had to say. Just because he's a horseman doesn't mean he has to be rude to everyone "Hey! Let's get clear here, ok?" I saw a look of confusion on him and, for a moment, it seemed that his anger disappeared "Since we are in this together, I don't hide anything and neither do you. You are so angry that I can literally feel it when you walk by, so if I did something wrong just say it so we can put the cards on the table!"

He paralyzed. Really. That was the first time I could see him impressed with something and wordless. When the moment faded, I saw him blinking sometimes as he tried to rationalize what I had just said. Maybe because I was the first human to say that to him. Or the first one to speak in that way at all.

As I imagined, he shoved me away "I'm not mad at you. This is my natural state, if you didn't realise it yet"

"Oh, yes, and I was born yesterday..." I rolled my eyes "And just for you to know, Samael is our next enemy. Don't know your history with him, so..."

Puffing, I followed him and even caught him looking back sometimes, as he was checking if I was really following him. I could feel him lighter and more focused, without all of that wrath boiling inside.

But, again... Why did I care?!

You may be thinking that's because I could be feeling something for him, but that would never happen, as I've already said. First, because it was just 'business', second because he is a fucking horseman. Third, who in its right mind would even accept feeling something about some arrogant, cynical, rude person that can change humour at any time and probably doesn't love anyone else than himself. Maybe his brothers, but their are not in the topic now.

That would never, ever, happen.

But... He also has this protective and careful way to look after those he wants safe. Bringing them again, his brothers are a good example. Look what he was doing to save War, to clear his name. Nobody else believes that he is innocent, just Death, and there he was. Travelling half universe just to find a way to resurrect mankind. With some crazy human that has pain attacks, which he helped since the beginning, who needs to stop almost everyone because she needs to rest, which he accepts, or when gets hurt because she is more fragile than a flower in that world and still... He never complained. He had always helped me when I needed, I wouldn't be alive if wasn't for him...

Shit! I should stop thinking about it. Didn't even see when we passed through Ostegoth and entered a small tower. We were going upstairs and a shiver came down my spine.

Again, I wasn't there to build affairs. I wasn't there searching for love – and that was never my intention or crossed my mind – and I pretty sure he wasn't as well. We had things to do, seven billion people to resurrect and a brother to save.

I was taken off my thoughts when I heard the sound of a blade splitting the flesh and just then I saw the monster in the floor, Dust eating his eye "disgusting thing, Dust"

Death put his scythes in their place and sighed "You can come out now, Lilith"

That name made me sigh, like 'Oh no, that bitch no...'

So, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, that demon bitch walked out of a lava pit and started to walk as if she was a model. "Hmm... Do you blame me for hiding? You are Death, where you ride no one is safe. Not even your mother" she tried a puppy face and, Really? No words...

"You... Are not... My mother!" And there was the anger again.

"Did I not create Absalom from the mingled dust of angel and demon?" She caressed his face "And from that first Nephilim were not the rest formed?" It seemed that she didn't even noticed my presence there yet "They were brothers to the Horsemen. Yet when the Riders slaughtered the Nephilim, only you showed remorse" A smile o the corner of her mouth formed as she touched the amulet on his chest "Why did you not cast the Amulet into the Abyss as the Council ordered? Why spare their souls if not to one day undo your sin?"

"My sin?!" He said, angrier this time "This Corruption was born in Absalom. It rises from him like a black tide, and you, 'Mother', must help me stop it! Where is the demon key?"

"In Samael's keeping" Again, as if it was the most normal thing in the world... "But... He's gone now. And the key has vanished"

Death sighed and looked back to where I was and I mouthed a 'calm down'. I was really close to them, but Only then, Lilith looked at me, noticing my presence, but didn't mention anything "Oh, don't worry, my child" The gear Death had in his arm got out of him as it was attracted by her power "Time, like sin, may be undone" And with a bright green light, the gear came back to him. She changed it so Death could time travel to the past and speak to Samael before his fall and take the demon key.

Putting it again, he just watched her approaching "I only ask that when you reach the Well of Souls, you will answer your heart and resurrect the Nephilim"

I wish I could have stood quiet, but she was already bothering me "Hell no!" They looked at me in the same time. Death was probably wondering what I was going to say, and Lilith was with a face like 'who is she'? "If you didn't realise, the Nephilim aren't a priority here. The humans Are"

She shook her head "And what are you doing with a pet, Death? I thought Dust was enough for you"

"You better take back your words" He said in an aggressive way. When she tried to approach me, she found a sharp blade on her own neck "One more step..."

I stood beside him, putting my hand on his arm, making him put the scythe down "Relax, Death. I've seen this in my visions. She won't do anything"

She got wordless. For a moment, I saw her eyes grow wide and some rage fill her pupils "So here's where you have ended" Some sparks came from her hand "I thought you were dead"

Death was lost in that conversation "How does she knows you?"

I smiled "Want to hear a story, Death? Once upon a time there was an angel called Abaddon that fell after dying in the apocalypse..." Her green eyes glowed "Not willing to lose such a great power, she turned him into the Destroyer, the one who'd capture and torture me so I could say how his end would be" I smiled seeing her face "The way you found me in the Forge Lands, almost dying, was right after I managed to escape"

It was not like he would judge her. She was a demon. She could do no good. "Just wondering how you corrupted his mind" He said.

"He wanted power" She said "It is easy to corrupt someone giving just what he wished"

"Unfortunately, won't take him too far" rolling up the sleeves, the burn scars were there. Not counting the rest of the scars over my body. "Can't say I'll forget him, but you can tell him to enjoy the rest of the life he has. And that I send regards"

With that, I walked away. Death didn't have anything to say as well, so he walked out of there too. I wanted so much to laugh that I couldn't stop it "What was that?" He was impressed. I knew that.

"I'll tell you the whole story..."

And as we walked deeper in the Castle, going to the past and coming back to the present, I told him what happened – I omitted the fact that it was all planned by the Council and they knew War was innocent. I couldn't predict his reaction.

"It started when Abaddon wanted to destroy the Seals and reforge the last one, so the Four wouldn't intervene. He would claim that the demons started first, when actually he would order a strike against their horde at Earth. But when the Seventh Seal was broken, War heard the call before the seal could be made whole again, and so he rode. You're the only one right. He is innocent, but as he was there, the Council thinks he was aiding the demons"

He kept silent "The crime still has to be undone"

We were on top of one floor that had no way of crossing. Looking down, it was a bad fall and only lava was what you'd meet. He put his hand down, telling me to step on it.

"Wait, are you going to throw me?"

"Not at all. We'll jump together"

If I had seen his face, I probably wouldn't have believed.

Never trust a horseman. Specially if said horseman is Death.

I could say that my heart was barely beating when I landed on the other side and Death was at the same place I was moments before. When I could recompose myself, I shot him an evil glare and I could only hear him laughing. "There's a handle there. I need you to pull it" he shouted.

"There's a handle there, i need you to pull it" I mimicked, scowling "You want me to do anything after almost making me have a heart attack?"

I walked to where he pointed out and in two minutes he was there. I just crossed my arms, puffing and rolling my eyes when he passed through me laughing. Thinking on the other hand, was nice to see him laughing, once his anger disappeared. He leaded to where the floor ended in a wall with demonic growth "Want to go by yourself or want me to throw you again?"

"Do I really have to answer?" I glared at him and he lightly stroke my hair, stepping forward and climbing the wall. Looking down after getting on the top, I saw that where I had climbed was now burning and disappearing.

That was weird, once it never happened before, but I just ignored it, looking at the door Death had just opened. Staring at the stair leading to an open ground, I remembered what I saw in my vision and as we were walking towards its end, I poked Death "Uh... I think I'll wait here..."

He looked down at me for a while "Why?" The hallway seemed to get longer.

I pointed out to the end and sighed "I don't know Why, but since I first saw him in my visions, I don't like and I'm afraid of Samael"

Unfortunately, the end came, but I found nothing but an empty space where something like a throne was. In the stair up ahead I could see a platform where I knew Death should use as a mean to travel to the past where Samael would be waiting. "Nothing will happen to you" He said, walking upstairs and stopping in front of the portal "I told you to trust in me"

"I trust in you..." My cheeks started to burn in a red color "I don't trust my visions"

"As long as you're with me..." He activated the portal "You are safe" He hesitated for a while "Well... Saying in the matter of dying, because I can't actually protect you from everything... As I couldn't when the Archon attacked you..."

I put a finger over my lips, telling him to stop "That wasn't your fault. You couldn't predict what he would do. But... let's go. I'll stay in the present"

"Remember the other thing I said? You won't step back from any challenge. You won't fight him, you couldn't anyway" He leaned forward, but held my hand before trespassing the portal "I just don't want to leave you behind"

And as we passed through it, a strange feeling came in me. Like I was feeling That something would happen there.


	15. Chapter 15

So... The Charred Council sends only one Horseman, even to the past..." The guttural voice comings from that red demon made me shiver. As Death walked downstairs, I stood at the top, not willing to get on his eye sight "No... This visit is... Unsanctioned. In fact, no one knows you're here"

From where I was I couldn't see his face, but Death have me a quick glance before answering "Not a soul. Now hand over the key and it can be our... little secret

But Samael was a tricky demon. Death wasn't expecting for him to vanish and then appear behind him, dominating him with his demonic magic. Death was sent flying to the other side of the field as Samael walked towards him "Flawed castings from a perfect mold!" Death was trying to get back on his feet as Samael was getting closer "Absalom was always stronger than the rest of you..." The red demon disappeared again, but this time Death was aware of it, blocking his magic with his scythes.

"You'll find me... strong enough... Samael!" Death then replenished the magic, making Samael step back.

"Yes... You have overcome many obstacles to stand here before me" He smiled, braising his chest, just to disappear and reappear on his throne once more "But sometimes, the hero dies in the end. Ask your brother"

Death didn't have more patience to keep on that "Will you surrender the key, or must I take it?"

"Horseman, you already know the answer"

And then the fight begun.

Death was a badass fighting, and that everyone knew, but as Samael kept tricking him he found some difficulty to end the battle sooner.

As long as I could stay out of the demon's eye sight, Death could extend the fight for day if he wanted.

And then again, my mind raced into the thoughts of how the hell I could have ended up there. Of course, I can see the future and all, but... That isn't common. Actually, it is impossible for any human to be a seer. Please don't tell me you believe in tarot or Crystal balls...

I had some connection to that world, I just had to discover why.

After some minutes of fight, I noticed that Samael face some quick glares to where I was standing, so I thought it would be better for me to get down for the time I was drowned in my thoughts. But the sound of a body hitting the floor made me stay alert and my curiosity gave me away.

Death was in the floor where a crater was made with his body and Samael was slowly walking towards him, laughing. Seeing that he was taking longer than expected to stand up, my heart raced and the idiot here couldn't keep herself in the same place.

Desperately attempting to warn him, I accidentally dropped the vases by my side and in seconds I had that evil glare penetrating my eyes. It seemed he was looking directly at my soul "What do we have here?" He said and Death was finally standing "And then I thought you rode alone"

Death couldn't predict that and neither could I, but the red demon appeared behind me and I froze. He looked at me from my head down to my feet and then I could only feel the pressure in my head as he stopped my breathing. Beyond the pain if his grip, that'd give me dizziness for the day – if I could get out of there alive.

"Put her down!" He recomposed himself, but my vision was already getting blurry, and I could see just glimpses as the lack of air was almost making me pass out.

Just for the record, I didn't even want to enter the past in the first place. And that was the reason.

But my conscious came back, as well as my pain, once I hit hard a pillar and then the ground made me a good reception. My chest ached for the first time after a long while and I cursed that demon for that.

As my vision and hearing came back to normal, they were discussing about something that I could well understand, Samael was kneeled as he was trying to recover from something "... She should have died. No other human could survive the travel from the portals of the Tree. And no one replenishes me that way" He stood up "She reacted against me and something bigger than my own powers prevailed..."

"What are you insinuating?" Death asked, impatient, his scythes ready to make just one more crucial move. Me? I was crawling, trying to avoid the pain, but failing miserably. Death came nearer and stood in front of me in a protective way.

Samael laughed "I'm surprised that a mere human could have deceived you this long. I, in the other hand, realised it in the same moment I looked at her" I curled myself in the floor, biting my lip to keep myself from screaming "She's a half breed. A rare one, if not the only one, conceived with the powers of the Dark Prince"

"How can you be so confident saying that?" I asked, moaning.

"I recognize his power inside you"

If I was on my normal state, I could argue about that but all I did was try to lean onto something so I could keep myself from falling. Nothing broken this time, thankfully. They argued a bit more and then I could only notice Death quickly glaring at me and restarting the fight, angrier than ever, as nothing had even happened.

But... What did I just heard? I was conceived by Lucifer?

Samael had just said that Lucifer is... my father?

I bet they would see a disgusting face if they looked at me at that moment. That couldn't just be possible. I had a father, and he was already dead. That couldn't be true... If so, my entire life was a lie? How did that happened? He said half breed, so half human, half demon... And as Lucifer would be the demon part, that meant mom kept that from me all the time?

I crawled for some meters and found safety behind his stone throne. They knew I was there, of course, bit as I couldn't defend myself from the ricocheting attacks, I thought it was better to run for cover. Sitting with my back against the hard stone, I could feel something warm falling from my back and when I put my fingers there, I found it to be blood. "I hate being human"

"You being part human saved you your entire life..." I heard Samael saying, his voice showing a bit of tiredness "Believe me, child, if your human side didn't keep you from awakening your inner demon, you'd be dead by now"

Death cleared his throat to call the demon's attention. "Yes... Interesting... Perhaps you will succeed after all" He extended his band and the giant demon key appeared "Either way, it will be quite a show" he threw the key in front of Death and then disappeared in seconds.

Death just touched the key and it disappeared as well, but with him as its owner. He then approached and kneeled beside me, turning me and taking a look at what happened in my back "How are you feeling?" As he asked, I felt the trail of blood being cleaned and, wherever it was located, my wound being healed.

"Counting with the fact that a human had just been thrown in a pillar and didn't die? And that I just discovered that I'm half the thing I despise?" I made a disgusting face and he stared at me "No offense. And counting with the fact that whatever you are doing hurt as he'll?"

"You'd be screaming if it was as bad as you think you are"

"Why?"

How I was naive.

A scream escaped my mouth as I felt my bones cracking inside and Death just stood there, staring at me "Because of this"

"What did you do?" I asked, helpless. Mouth was barely open and my hands were tight fists. The pain went from cruel to throbbing.

"I fixed you" He put me in his arms as stood up "Some bones were out of place"

"Why does everyone here likes to see me in pain?" I crossed my arms "I want to leave"

Death laughed, and it was such a good sound to hear "Giving up now? Come on, the Tree is practically open"

"Let me rest, at least"

"Once we reach the Tree"

Being carried was something that I just hated, but I could accept it from him. And he kept his promise and, once in the Tree, I fell asleep almost immediately.


	16. Chapter 16

Whatever Death made to heal me, knocked me out.

I slept so deeply that for the first time in a while my sleep was just a black image. No visions, no dreams, no nightmares, like it didn't happen for a long time. When I woke up, I was feeling anew, fully restored.

"I would be surprised if you didn't feel like that" Death said, making me look up as he was sitting on top of a big root "You slept for two days"

"It happened before..." I yawned "I just need something to push me to it. In this case it was...?"

"Samael" He looked at the horizon.

"Oh..." I looked away as well. We were still in there. When I looked to my right I saw the giant door to the Well still closed "You didn't...?"

"No" He interrupted me, but just said that.

I sighed after some minutes, reminding Samael's words "Since when you know the truth about me?"

"Since I went to the Kingdom of the Dead without you" He got down and stood beside me " The Lord of Bones told me"

"You know I didn't know about this, right? I wouldn't lie to you about this, specially you. I don't want you to think I did this on purpose because I..." I felt his finger shushing me.

"Don't be so silly" He stopped for a while "You found the answer for your pain. That's a beginning" He stood up "And I feel you. I would've know if you were lying and you wouldn't like my reaction to it"

Threatening was his normal state, if not sassing, so things were fine.

"Why didn't finished your mission?" I pointed to the entrance to the Well.

"I couldn't go and let you here alone" He said. I stared at the Crowfather "That crazy old man isn't a good company, if you want to know" He looked away "I was taking care of you"

Now I can definitely say he wasn't cooperating to make me throw away what I was feeling inside.

"How are you feeling?" His voice was distant, but still I could feel care in it.

"Like the one who could take down Absalom all by myself" I smiled, standing up in a jump.

He laughed. I was getting good on doing that "Just in your dreams, human" He waved for me to walk with him and he made his way to the Crowfather "I have the key, Crowfather"

"Then, at last, you may enter the Well of Souls. But once undertaken, there's is no returning on this path"

"Ive come this far, Crowfather. I'm not turning back"

I crossed my arms "After all the hard time we had, and by we I mean he, giving up now would be shameful"

"It's a fair point" The old man said "But then be warned, rider of death. A dark presence guards the Well, and the seeds of Corruption writhe within"

And then he made the most obvious statement "The Well is corrupted..." Come on Death! Of course it is!.

"Yes, but not the nameless kind you've faced so far. No. Corruption has chosen a champion, a voice to sound its clarion call"

"Then I will have this finished, here and now"

"Remember what you have learned, rider. Corruption is the end of all things... Even Death"

It surprised me to see that the Crowfather really thought death would be the one to give up or to be afraid in front of such challenge. That man is fearless. He can fight someone thousands times stronger than him, he'll still try his best to beat the enemy. He is Death. He could beat anyone.

"The Tree, the keys, the Well – Why do I get the sense you are testing me?"

"You tested yourself, old friend. For what you've done – for what you had to do. And now you face the ultimate test: Will you bring death, or give life?"

And then a shiver went down my spine. From that moment on, I knew nothing about what would happen. For some reason, all the parts involving the Well from the first moment Death stepped in, my visions were just a blur, not letting me know the results. And I feared that I forgot saying that to him.

That was making me nervous. What would I do if he die? That if Absalom didn't kill me first, of course. And if it ended with Death dying, I'd rather be killed as well. I would be alone again, and I couldn't endure another one that I love dying.

You didn't read this.

I walked towards the door to the Well and sighed "So... The time has come" I said when he approached "The third kingdom will be resurrected..." I lowered my head.

When I felt his hand on my shoulder and slightly pulling me closer I raised my head "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"My brothers" The sound was funny as my nose was a bit cloggy "Will I be able to see them again?"

"First things first" He looked at me "Absalom must be stopped" He let go of my shoulder.

"And what are you thinking about?"

"War"

He put his hand over the emblazoned face split in two by the double doors. It was the only thing he said "He will be fine. His final task is to take out the Destroyer, and as far as I know he wins" I thought for a while and smiled "We have some similarities when it comes to our brothers, you know?"

"Like what?"

"You know what I did to survive before the End Days. My brothers and I were always tough when we were in missions and once we were just as you are with War right now" I smiled again "I got caught once and my second eldest brother, Jason, tried to rescue me, but he was surprised when he arrived and noticed that I was only waiting for a ride to home. My captors were all dead"

"You fought or only used a gun?" I saw him putting his hand on Redemption's holster.

"Both"

The silence fell again and after long minutes that refused to past, He broke the silence "You should wait here" He was preparing himself.

"What?! No! I won't wait here while I don't know what's happening in there. I'm definitely going with you"

"You can't fight Absalom"

"I will keep in the shadows and watch, but just don't let me here" I stood in front of him "If you succeed I don't know what will happen and I really want to, and if you..." My throat got dry "...die, I will be stuck here" He was going to say something but I interrupted "Nothing that you say will stop me from following you, so, let's go"

He stared at me for a while and laughed "Humans are really funny" And I understood that if he wanted to he would've pushed me away "I just wanted to state that you can't let that information take hold upon you"

"Which one?"

"Not all demons are bad, take me as an example..."

I couldn't stop me from laughing "You're not exactly good, dear"

"Not all demons are bad, but Lucifer is one such demon that you can't trust. You probably have some kind of power, and we can help you with that after all this is finished"

"We?"

"The Horsemen aren't just a walking pile of muscles and destruction. We know things too"

I sighed and smiled "That'd be an honour"

Death then made the angel key appear and gave it to me as he made the demon key appear. We put the keys in the holes in the same moment and, with a great deafening sound – for Me – The door opened and a strong breeze hit me, coming from the darkness in front of me.

And we walked towards nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

It was like using another portal that we appeared inside the Well and the blue scenery at the end of it was just blinding me. The green Corruption crystals were seen everywhere and my heart stopped beating from some seconds. I was afraid and I would not lie. Absalom was Death's big bad brother. Lilith and Samael were always saying that he was the first and strongest of all Nephilim. Who in all world wouldn't be even a little afraid?

Death. That's the obvious answer.

"Hey..." I called him "Remember that I don't know what happens now on, so... good luck and take him out" I smiled and he jus nodded.

The massive body hanging by green roots gave me the chance to guess that he was Absalom and, damn! He was huge! Death was already taller than me. I imagined myself as a dwarf beside him. I hid in the shadows while Death kept walking and suddenly Absalom's voice filled the place.

"Have you ever wondered, Death, why you are untouched while those around you wither and root in the grip of Corruption?" The roots around him started moving "Could it be that you are already blackened by the sin of betrayal? How can you defeat that which seethes in your own heart? You can't stop me...!" He screamed "... Without forever damning your soul!"

The roots then were cut and Absalom flew, just to land flawlessly in the ground, making a crater where he landed, the roots on his back working as tentacles and a massive axe like weapon appeared in his hand.

Death lowered his head a bit, as if he was thinking, and drew out his scythes "Then, so be it"

And then the fight started.

I have to admit that less than five minutes they were fighting I almost gave out my presence to the enemy, again, once Absalom was going to attack him by the back. Death evaded, and gave me that look to keep quiet. I silently said sorry, and be got back to his brother.

Absalom then fell to his knees and Death stepped forward to attack him, but Absalom was making one of his tricks and at the moment Death raised his scythes to strike him, the roots on his back blocked all the following attacks and Death was thrown away, but the roots acted again, attaching to his feet, pulling Death to his direction As Absalom used his axe to strike him away.

My heart stopped for a while. Death took some seconds to get up, his hand failing on supporting him and be fell again. It looked like hours to me, and that was desperating. As he got up, Absalom grew higher and his body darkened.

Seconds of distraction and evading attacks, Death took advantage and hit his brother with a sequence of combos that I don't know how it did t made any critical hit. The axe attack came from below, but Death jumped and avoided it as he finished his moves. Absalom got shorter again due the damage, and was the moment to attack.

In one hit, Death was thrown away again, but this time He landed right in front of me and my heart stopped a beat once more. He quickly got up and stood in front of me, so Absalom could not see me, but it wasn't enough.

"May I ask you, brother, why are you traveling with a human?" he spun his axe "And why is she hiding?"

Death glanced at me and I uncovered myself from the shadows "I'm not hiding, big one. Just watching"

"You appear to be a human to me, but you're not only this, are you?" He smiled "I can feel some great power coming from you. Power that only the Dark Prince has"

I rolled my eyes "Did you know that those nicknames suck?" I crossed my arms.

He laughed looking over me, head to toe, and his eyes stopped at my sword. "Came to fight?"

"Dude, do I even look like I want to fight? That I'll just leave to Death. The fighting and all, you know... All on him"

The Nephilim laughed, but I didn't think it was for a good reason "Good sense of humor for someone who's about to die"

"Oh no, thanks. I'm not nearly crazy enough to fight you, so I'll be just standing here and keep watching"

"Please, take a step closer. It will be fun" His devious smile made me feel uncomfortable.

"I am your opponent, Absalom" Death stood in front of me in a protective way "She is out of this"

"Just be careful not to end up being killed" Absalom said "Isn't it what you do to the ones you care, brother?"

Death pushed me away and ran to fight again. That one comment left him angry enough to stop talking.

As the First Born had already seen me, he was fighting with an eye on me and the other in Death. His gaze upon me made me look away several times and a shiver came down my spine as he couldn't stop staring me. But he had to pay full attention to the fight, once he was almost killed by his distraction.

The fight was going well, Death was winning, of course. I knew Absalom was really the strongest Nephilim, how could Death beat him in the past and be beating him in that moment? And i just remembered that Death is Death. He's awesome. He can rake anyone down. Period.

But I was taken off my thoughts once I felt something grabbing me by the ankles and the solid ground meeting my back, making it difficult to breathe for a while , but I didn't have time to think and get back to my senses once I saw myself in front of Absalom, upside-down. That terrified me, my heart raced and I froze.

"A shame you are not as quick as my little brother" He laughed "What would the Dark Prince say when I bring you to him?" He looked at Death that was trying to get some point to attack that would not hit me as well "Or should I kill you? The power I feel inside you might not be good for me..."

"You'll do nothing because you'll die here" I glanced over Death and he threw his scythe, cutting off the root that was holding me. I landed perfectly in the ground and then I started to run, so Death could continue the fight and finish that bastard off.

But before I could reach anywhere safe, i fell. The pain filled my entire body, making me deaf and blind to all my surroundings. Just staring at that giant axe pierced in my flesh, severing my leg in two parts was terrifying. I started to breathe hard, hyperventilate and get in panic. I couldn't move, as the axe was stuck in my thigh, not cutting the bone entirely, and that hurt even more.

As no one could help me, I just saw Death trying to end the fight as quick as possible, as Absalom apparently had an 'emergency axe', while I was losing blood. A little pool was made around my leg and my vision started to get blurry. I knew I couldn't rush things up for Death, but losing that much of blood was making my vision blurry.

I fell, without strength to keep my upper body straight up. I was feeling weaker and the heat was slowly living me.

But before blacking out, I could see a shadow over me, that shadow being Death's, that being some kind of comfort once it meant that he had won, and, lacking strength, my eyes closed.

I didn't know that I lost conscious for the hypovolemic shock, once I lost a considerable amount of blood, and thought it was my last day alive. Well... If Death didn't find a way to control the blood loss or to fix my leg, I would indeed have died.

But the next minutes between darkness and the last presence of conscious I had, i was able to remind things out.

First... That was a hell of thing to do if the world ends. Go find your horseman, maybe he's trying to resurrect everybody. Second... That shit was real. I never thought that could really happen, and it had, and I was there! Third... Discovering yourself a demon isn't good, I don't recommend it.

Nor being stabbed. Not cool.

I've killed demons and angels, creatures and insects... Everything different to all I've seen before that. And with a sword! Not with a gun or punches, but a sword, one that was double my weight and bigger than me. Not a real problem.

Don't think things can't happen , because someday you may just wake up being a prisoner and die being a "hero" – The hero is Death, Not me. You never know what can happen to you.

Destiny is something that can't be changed. Only if you have the means to do so, but it will always find a way to be fulfilled.

One last glimpse of conscious and strength, I was able to open my eyes, seeing just a pair of orange, glowing ones looking at me. That made me smile.

The fact of dying wasn't at all bad. As long as he was there.

Holding me until my last minutes.


	18. Chapter 18

I know.

You can say it.

Call me crazy.

But nothing will ever change what I felt. And, yes, it was the first time in my whole life that I grew this kind of feeling for someone. It could have beem literally anyone else, but no...

Fate, or my heart, chose him.

It was difficult to say for how long I was in this journey though it reeeeeally seemed a long, long time. By the moment I woke up in the Destroyer's domains I couldn't predict time anymore. The sky would help me once in a while, but everytime we were changing worlds and different places have different surroundings, so I couldn't say if it was too fast to be happening or if I was on that trip for years.

But I was dying, wasn't I? Why was I caring for time?

I was pretty sure that Absalom's axe had severed that one important vein that passes through the thighs and goes to the heart. No one would be able to save me and I would literally bleed to death.

But then I felt myself being carried. Don't know who was carrying me or what, I just knew that the slight moves were comforting me and I realised I wasn't dead.

Not yet.

Though it was working as kind of a lullaby, it only helped with my time in torment and pain.

Closing my eyes couldn't be done peacefully. It always had to bring me some kind of vision or a nightmare. This one brought me back to my place of incarceration. Destroyer's domains. That tower in the middle of nowhere. The smell of blood filled my nose as I woke and I was worried to realise that the blood wasn't coming from me. When a torch suddenly lighted up by my left, I saw my second eldest brother, Jason. He was unconscious and the smell of blood was coming from the stain underneath him. My heart raced in worry and, painfully, I crawled closer to him. He was still alive, I could feel his heart weakly beating, but he was too week to be awake.

Tears rolled down, watering my cold face.

The torch on the other side lighted as well and Alex was there, my eldest brother. He was conscious, though. His head was low and I tried to reach him, but the chain that I discovered to be in my wrists that violently stopped me made the pain grow. He was all covered in blood as well and one of his hands falling as it was lifeless and he wasn't moving it. I could predict it was brokem. "Alex" I tried to call him, but seemed he couldn't listen me "Brother. I'm here... I'm..."

He lifted his head "Its your fault" He darkly stated.

"What?"

"What happened. With me. With Jason. It's all on you" He looked at me and I saw the anger in his eyes "Why did you put us in this? Why involve us?"

"Alex, I never meant to..."

"You turned out to what our mother was... Only thinking about yourself and not in the consequences that can fall upon the others. Not thinking that could be hurting the ones you love... The ones who loved you. And you achieved what our mother did. No one else cares about you. And just like her, you have lost us"

"What are you saying, Alex? I... I... Never wanted this... We were always united. I always cared about you..." Hee looked away "Why...? Why are you doing this?" My tears fell again "Why this is happening...?"

"You are the reason why even your brothers don't trust you, human..." I recognized that voice. I knew it too well.

"What have you done with them, Abaddon?"

"I told you that things wouldn't be easy for you" He crossed his arms "I told you others would pay the price" he laughed "Don't you tell me you thought it was all a lie?"

"And I told you not to touch them!" I screamed "You bastard!"

"You're just paying your price for being stubborn. It all could've been avoided, but... You chose wrong" He got closer to Jason and my heart stopped "Just watch"

He lifted him to a height where the chains on his wrists would not interfere and smiled "Put him down! Don't touch him!' The screams were mixed with tears and the sadistic smile on his face was making me nervous. Jason seemed a ragdoll when Abaddon's hand closed in his neck and my attempt to scream failed when I heard a bone cracking sound.

My brother's body fell lifeless in the floor and that sound would haunt my sleep forever "You fucking demon!" I cried out, But he silenced me with a kick that made more blood be spilled.

"Shutted" He walked over Alex looking at me. Unlike Jason, Alex looked at him with superiority, what made Abaddon get angrier. My brother knew what awaited him, but he would fall with dignity, not before giving me one last look that would haunt me as well.

"Alex..." I cried "No..." My tears fell without control as I saw my eldest brother's head rolling over in the floor.

I fell with no strength to get up. Both sides of my heart were now dead, what I always feared the most. Nothing was left on me.

"Now you can meet them both" He drew his sword "At the Well of Souls" His giant sword pierced my flesh without effort and my throat starter to be filled with my own blood. Coughing And with Abaddon's laughter, everything went black.

My eyes were still blackened when I woke up, But my face was warm with all the tears that were falling. I felt someone holding me in an attempt to calm me down, though it wasn't working too well, making me hold the person with all my strength, wanting to find some comfort after what I saw. "Hey, calm down" And I recognized that voice, that were now calm and a bit too sweet for his owner. "What happened? What did you see?"

"He killed them..." Speaking was difficult when I couldn't stop crying. My heart ached like it never did before "Abaddon killed my brothers, Death" He didn't say anything and just waited for me to talk "And then he killed me too..."

"How could he?" I knew that he smiled under the mask "you're still here, and Abaddon is dead" He gently stroke my hair "It could have been just a nightmare"

"But... It was so real..." I couldn't let him go. Desperately crying, I found the comfort I never had after those dreams on him "The pain... The sadness... When he killed them..." He wiped my tears "And my brothers hated me. I can't stand it, I just can't..."

He held my face and wiped the tears with his thumbs. I held his arms and that sorta gave me some strength "Calm down, ok? It was just a dream and nothing of that happened for real" He made me lay down again "How are you feeling?"

"My body hurts"

"Understandable. You were out for one month" I tried to sit, But he stopped me "Though I advise you to stay for a bit more. Just get used to your situation" He said and mentioned to walk to the door "Wait a bit. I will be back in a few minutes"

Only then I realised where I was.

It was a bedroom, of course, and it was a bit cold. Though the bed I was on was very warm and comforting, the room was made with a rustic look. All built with stones that made the place feel like the middle age castles. There were torches around to light the place up and three furry blankets covering me. Looking around, I could see that the big room was carefully made and I could sense some feminine touch and smell there. A big, black dressing table was in a corner and purple red cheats filled the room. All in all, It was comfortable.

Somehow I realised that something was wrong with me, But the pain was too much for me to concentrate on that. Against what Death said, I tried to stand up and walk a little, after all one month is too much to keep laid dowm, But when I put my legs out of bed and tried to stand up, I immediately fell, taking everything on top of the bed table with me.

I was in shock after I realised that I didn't have my right leg anymore and In its place a metal one was put. I lost my voice, not being able to understand what happened.

With the noise I made, Death came in the same moment to see what had happened and helped me to get up "Death..." I said, slowly "What happened to my leg?"

He sighed "What is the last thing you can remember?"

"Not much..." I closed my eyes, sighing "I just remember entering the Well with you"

"It's a beginning" He put me in the bed again "I was fighting Absalom when he noticed you. At first it seemed that he didn't mind that you were there watching and it seemed that he would leave you alone, but he took you with his roots. You escaped, But he attacked you and his axe hit your leg. It didn't cut in the same moment, so we had a bit of hard work to replace it"

"And who did this?" I pointed to the metal replacement.

"In the Forge Lands I asked the favor for Alya and Varus"

"So we're at the Forge Lands?"

"No. You are at our fortress" He gave me a green stone, a bit heavy and cold "Break it and inhale the green smoke that it will drop"

The smoke had a sweet smell, numbing the pai away and I could easily ask for one more "Our? Your brothers are here?"

"Yes" He picked the remaining pieces of the stone and broke them entirely, leaving no trails of rock left.

"Better?"

"A bit, thanks" I smiled. How could he be so kind...?

"Can you move the leg?"

I tried and managed to take it out of bed, But the weight upon it and upon the wound was inflicting me pain "This is too heavy. I won't be able to walk with it"

"Yes, you will" He offered me his hand "You just have to get used to it"

Accepting his hand and using all my strength, I stood up. It was soooo weird to stand with that leg because it seemed I didn't have one at all. Is like a ghost limb, You know it isn't there, but still you think it is.

Standing up was easy, now I had to try to walk by my own. I let go of his hand, taking a deep breath and not believing that I would have to relearn how to walk. "One step after the other. Don't need to do it fast" Death said.

I fell with the first step, But he held me up. It was difficult to bend the knee to put the leg forward, But I would get it. "So, Death... It means that Corruption is no more?" I tried to talk after I realised that the amulet had disappeared from his chest, leaving only a scar as a reminder.

"Absalom is dead. The Well is free"

"And did you succeed?" He stared at me "I mean, what Lilith had said. What did you choose?"

"I believe that the answer is a little bit obvious" He sassed "The Nephilim can't live anymore. They are a threat to the balance and to all things around them. And I had to free War, so..."

"So Mankind..." I interrupted.

"Yes" He interrupted too "Mankind is restored" I reach the door and asked him to let go of me.

The light burnt my eyes and I had to blink sometimes to get used to the clarity. Out of the room there was a passageway with glass walls and it was such a beautiful thing to see. The passageway leaded to two other rooms as there was one before the one we just got out. A big stair with glass walls as well leaded to the ground floor, bigger than any house I've ever seen. That place just wasn't a castle because it didn't have the same architecture, But it was indeed a fortress.

"Why glass walls?" I asked as he helped me to get downstairs.

"I found this place and everything was already here. We just improved somethings, but most of it were done" My new leg failed to support me this time, and if it wasn't for him I would get down rolling as a ball "Though this glass is unbreakable.

"So... The room we've just came from is Fury's?"

He just nodded "We don't stay here very often, nor we have the need to sleep, but fights can be deadly even for us, and this is our place to recover. Privacy is what this place offers for us"

The talking ceased, and I wasn't even in the middle of the stair. The weight started to make my leg – or what was left of it – hurt in a way that I couldn't bare keep standing "Can't you just carry me back to the bed, please?" I stopped "I can't walk anymore"

"It will worth it to make it to the hall, at least. You'll see"

I was almost crying. After all I've been through, I was going to give up just because a metal leg that was hurting. But Death encouraged me to keep on and so I did.

Though suddenly something hit me "Wait..." I thought "If mankind is restored, my brothers are..."

"Alive and well, I can say"

My eyes widened "But... But... Demons still lurk on Earth, how they will survive with the demons there?"

Death laughed "You were out for one month. After War killed the Destroyer, many demons left the shattered Earth. As the last Seal was broken, we were summoned to Earth and then we slew the demons that stood there. The Earth is of the humans again"

"oh god..." I smiled "I will get to see them again"

"To do so you'll have to walk first"

I agreed and finished getting downstairs. My leg was finally obeying me and it got easier to walk and I dared to try it without help. When I turned myself to where we had to go, I bumped on a red blur, that I recognized as being War.

He held me up and stopped my fall, keeping me steady "So. You are the said human" I got in shock.

Looking at Death, He understood what I would ask

"He knows"

"But it doesn't changes the fact that you're still a human"

War was very, very different from Death. He was a bit taller and didn't look like anything else but a human, not counting his bright blue eyes and the mark he had on his forehead. His sking wasn't as pale as Death's, but still white. His giant muscles was what would give away that he isn't human. He wasn't wearing his typical red hood, so his long white hair was falling free, waving with the wind. My eyes then stopped on the big metal arm he had.

He looked at my new leg as well and smiled "Still getting used to it?"

"It is hard to" I stood without Death supporting me.

"Just be patient and don't give up" He clenched his fists "It takes time" He looked at Death "Brother"

"How are they?"

"Confused. But waiting"

"Lets not keep them waiting much longer" Death said and suddenly picked me up bridal style.

"Hey... I-I can walk, You know?"

"Will take too long"

With a quick glance, I could see War smiling and I could feel my cheeks burning red with that and I covered my face until I felt Death put me down. I couldn't stare at him after that, My heart racing in a way it had never did before "So... uh... What... What I..."

"Get inside" He said, pointing to the construction in front of us "I think you need"

The place I could see in front of me had no connections to the stairs we just came from, as the stairs just ended up in the soft grass, But of course it was part of the fortress, without glass walls this time.

The place was built in carved stone just like the room I was minutes ago. Torches were placed all around the construction, But were turned off as the light of the sun was shining bright in that place. I could sense some comfort aura coming from there. It was strangely good and calming. And I wanted to know why.

War came in front of me, as he had just appeared there, But I was so immersed on my thoughts that it didn't come to mind that he was just behind us. He opened the door and I almost believed he was trying to be a gentleman. He's a Horseman. I would be fooling myself if I believed in that.

The room inside was as big as I had imagined. With the same carved stones, with the slight difference that some runes were written on them. It didn't surprise me that I was able to read those runes and understand that they were there as protective spells. Maybe that was a necromancer thing – or just his way to keep everyone safe – or just the fact that the place was their refuge and they didn t want any disturbance when they needed some time.

Again, I was immersed on thoughts and didn't even see what was just in front if me. I would never forget those faces and they got me speechless. Those bright brown eyes and hair, their appearance... Everything about them was kept deep in my memories and I would never forget.

"Oh God..." I covered my mouth or I would start screaming around as a crazy when they looked at me. I had no doubts that it was real.

My brothers were there, in front of me, smiling in a way I missed so much. I ran – or tried to – And Jason was the one to catch me before I could fall. I didn't even notice that other two people were there. All that mattered was to be on their arms again after so long.

"Easy, sis" Jason said, taking the hair out of my face. My eyes filled with tears and I just hugged him with my strength. Alex joined our hug and stood there with us.

In that moment, I was whole again.


End file.
